The Woods
by Shunka
Summary: This is another JacobOC story. Only my other charachter is Jolene and she is amazing. Jacob and Jolene Forever!
1. Chapter 1

He would run, he decided, until the pain was gone. If it took forever than that was just his destiny. His heart was broken-no shattered. If seemed as if it no longer beat in his chest. He would be no good to his family like this-his pack would argue but he knew. He hoped they were all right. He hoped they had forgiven him.

He hoped he could forgive himself.

Running was the only thing that saved him. He never seemed to tire. He was thankful that his four legs seemed to grow stronger every day. He rarely slept. Dreams were like torture, he was human then. They were on the beach. They were both so young...and pure. To see her lovely face was hard but to be reminded of his own was... unbearable. He didn't like to be reminded of the boy who had been so in love.

He couldn't imagine ever being that happy again...

So he ran harder.

He knew it had been a long time since he'd been home. The human parts of him faded every day. The pain and the anger only made the wolf stronger. Irony, he supposed. This heartache would've killed him as a two-legged but like this he could survive. So, he could thank the bloodsuckers for that... for turning him into this "dog"...but when he pictured that leech with his Bel---well, the growl that escaped probably scared children miles away.

**He had not been Jacob Black for four years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews you guys :)**

The little cabin was so deep into the woods. It had been here her whole life though she had only recently moved in. Her parents built it before she was born. They so often grew tired of civilization and would retreat there. Where the tree tops were so high it looked as though you could climb them to the heavens. She had come out there a few years ago. When she finally gave up on her heart.

She was happy out here. It was quiet and oh so peaceful. She could paint all day with no distraction and that is exactly what she was doing when she caught a glimpse of... what was that?

She should've been scared.

She had been sitting at her easel, outside of course. She heard it first. The rustling.

Occasionally a coyote or even a bear would wander across her yard. She didn't mind that.

She loved animals-always had. This was not a normal sized animal, she could tell that by the

way it seemed to be breaking every tree limb that it touched. She should've gone inside but she could not move.

Her heart was in her throat.

Why couldn't she move?

It was as if her heart knew she needed to be there.

Her eyes widened as she saw what appeared to be nose peak out into the clearing...

His hunger had distracted him most of the afternoon. He didn't mind that. You didn't realize how hungry you could get until you had run the woods on four legs. He was looking for something to eat. At first he had trouble with the hunting, but as always, the wolf came through.

As he wandered deeper and deeper into these unknown woods, he seemed to be overcome. With what, he didn't know but for some reason it felt right that he had happened upon this area.

He continued his hunt until a smell hit his nostrils that nearly buckled him. He stopped in his tracks. The smell was so sweet. Almost like fresh honey. He had once loved honey.

He could tell there was a person that it belonged to. He wondered what in the hell a human would be doing out this far. He inhaled again-it was as if he were drawn to it. He tried to be quiet as to not frighten whomever it was that smelled so sweet but the woods wouldn't allow it. It was so thick that it seemed his bulk was too much. He knew the limbs breaking weren't helping him.

His nose was leading the way and he had no choice but to follow it.


	3. Chapter 3

He peaked through the trees and saw the small cabin. It reminded him of the res and the wave of homesickness he felt was shocking.

It was less than 1000 square feet from what he could tell and it was bright blue. The smell of gardenias was strong probably because they lined the house. It was actually really pretty here. The sun shone down in the clearing and everything seemed so much greener.

Peaceful was the right word. He thought he had forgotten how to feel that way.

The woman standing there was startling. She had not moved since he had made his way out of the trees. She must be in shock...hell, so was he.

She just stood there beside her easel. All she was wearing was an oversized white t-shirt that grazed the top of her ample thighs. Her hair was the color of chocolate and the way the sun bounced against it made it appear to be streaked with honey. It was long and it fell across her face and down well below her breasts. She was tall and there were curves...everywhere. He felt something deep inside him growl.

He had never felt so drawn to someone. All this running, all this time in the woods-was it for this-for her?

Wait, what was he thinking? There was only one woman for him and she was gone. He had been running all this time to forget her. Why was that so hard to remember standing across from her? Was he being tested? Failure loomed…especially as she let out a small gasp. It sounded magical.

He needed to run away from these thoughts but the next thing he knew he was inching towards her.

She seemed just as shocked with herself, he thought, as she began walking towards him. She hadn't even wavered at his form or his size. She simply outstretched her hands... she wanted him to get her scent. She didn't want him to be scared. She was treating him, this oversized wolf, as though he were a puppy dog. He found her amazing. Also, and this was odd, he was upset she wasn't more careful. She didn't know what was happening and she was just offering herself to him.

When she finally reached him-she didn't even quiver. His large nose pressed into her hands and the smell was overwhelming. His head was swimming, it had been a long time since he'd smelled anyone but even so, he knew...she was special. He could almost taste how sweet she was. It was a subtle smell-the kind of sweet you remembered from your childhood. She smelled so familiar. He was scared to look too closely…. she was so damn lovely. So finally he slowly turned his eyes to look at her face and that was when it happened. He looked into those eyes; the color most people would use was to describe them was hazel. That did her no justice; there were flecks of gold all over them. They sparkled. As she stood there looking back with as much intent, he knew that he wanted to spend every second he had left on this earth right here. He wanted to be able to see those golden, honey- kissed eyes and that oversized, pink mouth every single day. He wanted nothing bad to ever happen to her. He wanted to touch her with human hands. **He wanted to love her.** He knew know what they meant when they talked about imprinting. He had never felt like this before-

it made Jacob want to come back.

So the wolf turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

She was still standing there. She hadn't moved since the wolf ran away. The sun had set now and the stars were shining brighter than she remembered. She couldn't seem to move. Her hands were still outstretched and her head still tilted downward.

She couldn't believe what happened.

She was standing by her easel when the wolf (could she call it a wolf really? It seemed as big as a horse…) gingerly peeked his head through into the clearing. She should have run screaming but all she wanted to do was get close to it. It was enormous, yes, but there was absolutely nothing scary. The coat looked so soft all she could think was how it would feel.

You have to let them smell you first, she thought. So she stuck out her hands and slowly walked towards him. He could kill her, she knew, as she got closer but it was as if she was drawn to him. She had lost complete control. Her death would affect only her anyway. She had lost her parents years ago and they were the only ones who cared about her. So she embraced the chance to be close to what could only be a magical creature.

When she got close enough to touch him, he was sweet-tame almost. He simply inhaled the smell of her hands. Her heart was racing and yet she felt at peace. This is not real, she thought, it couldn't be. When he looked up and their eyes locked, she was entranced. They were the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. He had held her gaze for what seemed like forever and then he had, and this part is so weird, shaken his head. He shut his eyes, backed away from her and then ran off in a blur. She could hear the destruction he left in his wake.

Now she stood here, heartbroken-her magical experience over.

* * *

Jacob was running now. His mind was filled with images he could not process like this. He needed to phase back, he wanted to be himself again. He wanted to go back and take that woman in his arms. He knew he had been gone for so long. He had been a boy when he left. Of course, the wolf had brought out the man in him-too soon, he now realized. What would he be like now? Could he even talk to her? Would he even know how to hold a woman? She had been no child; he had seen she was older than him. God, she was so lovely...

Wait-he had to think straight. He was forgetting everything that mattered. Who was she? What on earth was she doing in that little house out here in the middle of nowhere? Was there a man in the house? The image of her being held by another filled him with jealousy and he was not sure if he was prepared to fight again. Losing had cost him everything. If there isn't a man, she is alone. Out in the woods with a werewolf, no less. She wasn't even scared. Did she not care about her own life?

The questions were overwhelming him and he didn't know what to do. He knew his love for Bella was still in his heart but imprinting was serious. There were implications. He was meant for her, not only to love her but to protect her. Though she seemed overly brave, she was still all alone out here. He hated to even think of one hair on that head feeling pain.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for the love part but he knew he had no choice but to protect her.

He would return to the little blue house. He could protect her like this. He would not have to show her the face he himself had not seen for years.

Plus she did seem to be fond of the wolf; he thought…and actually smiled.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning she was sure she had dreamt the wolf. She lay in her bed and thought of him. Those eyes had been so human it was jarring. She had been here for so long. She was twenty six years old and had been out here, by herself, for six years. Too many times her heart had been hurt. Too many people had crushed her spirit. She knew the only way she could survive was to come out to the little blue house in the woods. So she packed up her things and she came here. She had no family left and few friends so there was no one to miss her. It had been the best thing she had ever done. Some people weren't meant to fall in love. She had accepted that long ago. She was content to wake up every morning to the smell of gardenias. There was peace and quiet and she could spend all day lost in her art. It was heaven on earth. 

That last thought motivated her to get up. She did love to paint. She had decided if she wanted to see her wolf friend again she would have to paint him before the memory faded. She opened the door to step outside and then felt the laughter escape.

There was an oversized, magic wolf sleeping in her yard.

She walked to him and sat down. His raised his large head slowly and without hesitation, rested it in her lap. She accepted it and then began to run her fingers through his coat. It was softer than she could've imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

He was taking the easy way out and he knew it.

He was able to spend all of his time with her and yet, keep his heart safe. There was no need to fear losing her because well, she thought he was a wolf.

She was an interesting woman. She was never once scared of him. She accepted his head in her lap that first morning and every morning since then. She sang softly to him and while he knew she was no great singer, she still sounded like an angel to him. She would sit with him for hours and then, as always, she would grab her paint and sit at her easel, painting him. She had filled endless canvases with his image.

It had been shocking at first as he never really knew what he looked like. He couldn't imagine being as beautiful as she painted him. The wolf was pleased. She sang while she painted mostly, but on occasion she would talk to him. It was wonderful to hear her stories. He was getting to know everything about her. She was funny and smart and she told great stories. She was amazing. Of course, it was unfair to her, he knew that too. She talked about things, private things. When she talked about her heartache, he couldn't resist but going and nuzzling against her.

_"__You__ see, W__olfie, can I __call you W__olfie?" she laughed then and it melted his heart._

_"My heart is closed. That's why I'm out here. I'm not some crazy hermit or anything…ok, you have just defended yourself to a giant wolf…maybe you are a crazy hermit__-I saw you thinking that__. It's just that my parents built this place for us to come to when things were bad. This was our retreat. I come from a very sensitive family. We wound easily. __ So yeah, they built this and if mom or dad would have one of their sad spells we would all come out here and just be…at peace, you know? One with nature and all that. As I am sure you know it's very healing. Anyway, I lost them both in the same year." Her voice was cracking and that was when he had come to her and rubbed against her legs. "Oh, wow. You seem to be a sensitive one. I guess I knew that, why else would I be spilling my soul like this. So, I was away at school. My mom were actually heading up here for a weekend when…….oh it's so hard to talk about………I miss them so much………….it was a car accident. They didn't suffer…….I guess I never recovered. I was never able to trust my heart after that. I tried for years, longer than I should've I guess. Oh wolfie" she cried out and collapsed into me, weeping._

When she finally gained composure, she gathered her paints and went inside. There was no light inside the house for days. She had told him of her past relationships and about her depression but he was not prepared for her reaction today. She would only come outside to fill the large bucket she used for his water but didn't even acknowledge his existence. He waited in agony. He knew that if he just phased back he could hold her, proper. He could make her feel better. He was being a selfish ass and he knew it.

What could he do though? What would she say now, that she had told him all her secrets? Would she even believe he was real? Oh how he longed to hear her voice, to watch her paint and her face haunted his every thought. Jacob had been hurt years ago and he had been hurt badly. He had loved Bella, he thought with his whole heart. He had been younger then and more reckless with his feelings. The man he had become after all these years was stronger. He had decided imprinting must change you inside. Make you stronger for the woman you are to love. You are meant for her, to make her life better. He was going to have to stand up now and do something because his woman needed him. He had spent for years in these woods trying to find her.

He begin to howl at the moon, it was full tonight.

* * *

It was the howling that shook her. She had been practically comatose for who knows how long. The only thing that got her out of bed was the wolf. She had always loved animals but there truly was something magical about her wolf. She knew it the first time she looked into his eyes. It was the first connection she felt to anyone since she'd lost her parents. They were so…….human. She had thought that straight away. Her wolf gave her great comfort. She had been able to share things that she had been forced to keep inside all these years. That last day though, when she had brought up her parents had been too much. It had been so long since she'd spoken of them, she had forgotten how much she missed them. It had hurt her weakened heart too much.

The howling was growing louder and louder. He was calling her, she knew.

She could see the moon was full tonight and she forced a weak smile at the image of Wolfie howling at a full moon. She decided she missed him and would enjoy seeing him like this, bathed in the moonlight. Oh, what a painting….she pulled a t-shirt over her head and grabbed her cups of paint and hurried to the door.

When she stepped outside, standing in her yard bathed in moonlight, was no wolf. There stood a large, amazingly beautiful and alarmingly nude, man. His hair was longer than hers and black as night. His skin shined red in the light and it covered what could only be described as the body of a god. Thankfully he had grabbed one of the sheets from the clothesline to cover himself. He was so tall and there were muscles…so many muscles. She gasped as the paint she dropped splashed up and all over her. He chuckled softly and that was when she looked at his face. His lips were full and the smile that he gave her was filled with teeth so white they were blinding. His nose was broad as were his cheekbones. It was the eyes that got her, brought her to the ground. So dark and deep….so…..human….

"Wolfie" she whispered, afraid to even say it out loud.

"Well, yeah but you can call me Jacob….."


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't know how long she had sat there, paint drying on her legs-her hand covering her mouth.

After he had spoken, he simply sat down beside her. She could feel the heat radiating off him immediately.

It was only one of the many things that were shocking her at the moment.

She turned and looked at him. She couldn't think of a color to describe his skin, it reminded her of a red sunset though.

One of those where it looked like the world was on fire. Even though her mind was out of order, her hands seemed to be working fine

as she saw her fingers slowly run down his arm.

He exhaled deeply and she jerked back.

"I don't know..." she whispered quietly. Truth was, she didn't know. What was happening? How this beautiful man was just earlier an oversized wolf? Why she was just sitting her beside him as though they were old friend?

He smiled; up close his teeth were ever brighter. His lips were so full it was almost cartoonish. Those eyes-he was definitely her wolf.

She was scared to look to deep into them, she might lose herself forever. He persisted and won.

"I wanted you to look into my eyes, so you would know who was talking to you. I have to tell you a story about a boy.." They sat in the light of the moon and he told her everything. He told her of Indian birthrites, vampires and girls named Bella. She was blown away, moved to tears and laughter. It was such a sad, scary and lovely story she felt as though she should've been sitting near a campfire. His voice was so hoarse, she realized now it was because it had been years since he'd spoke. She felt herself move closer to him and he simply draped his arm over her shoulder. His skin was bare and the warmth came off in waves. She felt lightheaded and placed her hand on his leg, she thought to steady her self.

"I still don't know your name," he whispered into her ear and at that, she shook by to reality. She did have a name. She was not dreaming...

"Oh... it's Jolene or Jo.or just...this is so...i'm just.." she stammered. She hadn't even realized she was so flustered.

"Jolene. That's nice. I know it's all very confusing to you and I'm so sorry. I couldn't stay away from you though. I just couldn't" he said, his voice now the one fading.

"I'm so glad but why didn't you turn right away, why were you still the wolf around me for so long? God, the things I've told you and you've seen me. Oh God, right now, I'm in a t-shirt--"

He laughed at that. She loved his laugh, he still sounded like a wolf then.

"I'm in a sheet Jolene and I'll gladly stay in one" he said and pulled her back to him "when I first stumbled onto your scent...oh God, that sounds awful. You now what I mean right? Jeez..It has been a long time since I've spoken and it shows...ok. I saw you that first day and ...you thought I was weird before...this next part..You were so beautiful. No, seriously-don't turn away you are. It was when I looked into your eyes though, that I knew I had imprinted."

She was smiling and then, wait...imprinted?

"Yes, imprinted. It is something that happens to the wolves in my tribe. There is only one woman for us, after the change. She is to be our everything. Aside from wolfly duties" he smiled at her, the warmth from his body could never compare to the warmth from his smiles "everything revolves around her. I thought it was Bella, I truly did and then you walked right up to me and took my face into your hands and I knew, everything was different than I'd thought".

There were tears running down her cheeks and she could swear that, as his fingertips brushed them off, she heard the hiss of steam. He was just looking at her. He was so much younger than her but he seemed so wise. She grabbed the hand that was just gently brushing of tears and pressed it into her face, her hand holding it in place. She reached out with her other hand and ran her fingers through the ends of his hair. She had been dying to touch that long black mane since she'd seen it. She only now had the nerve. She smiled at him, and then-fearing things were getting a little out of control-let go of him and stood up.

"We need to find you some clothes and some food, I imagine you must be pretty hungry"

She led him into the house

As they walked in, she tried to imagine what he was seeing. It was lovely to her. There were so many colors; it reminded her of the inside of a jewelry box. The walls in the living room were painted a bright red. The leather sofa was oversized and thankfully, was a cozy and it looked because he plopped down on it before she could even say anything.

"Making yourself at home" she teased him and he just smiled. She knew if she sat down beside she wouldn't be able to resist touching him...she could imagine how warm the leather must already feel and he had only just sat down.

"In the bathroom closet there are some old pants of my dad's, you should help yourself to them. I'm going to go warm up some biscuits and put on some coffee"

She was sitting at the table, on her second cup of coffee when he came into the kitchen. He had showered, that must've felt nice, she thought. He was standing there in an old pair of her dad's pajama pants, his skin red and glistening. He had braided his hair and the braids were resting at his waist. She had never in her life found anything more beautiful and before she could stop herself, she said that aloud.

He just laughed and sat down beside her. "I'm probably going to eat all of these" he said and then he proceeded to do just that. There were ten biscuits on the plate and he ate them in minutes.

She poured him a mug of coffee and smiled. The scene was bathed in the sun from the kitchen window and she couldn't resist reaching across the table and placing her hand on his arm. It felt so perfect and as he placed his hand on top of hers, she knew she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't believe this morning. He was sitting at this cozy, little kitchen table-belly full of biscuits and body warmed by the sun. Across from him, with her soft hand draped across his forearm, sat Jolene. Her hair was wild and her gaze was loving….he felt so at home. It was so perfect he didn't want to speak, so he just placed his hand over hers and returned her stare. He knew he could sit and look into her golden eyes all day long but his body betrayed and a loud yawn escaped before he could do a thing.

She laughed at that. Her laugh was one thing he would never grow tired of. It was deep and throaty…the laugh of a real woman. She smiled softly and said

"You sound like a wolf when you yawn, you know?"

"No, I guess I didn't know that……do you miss the wolf? " It was so odd to him, how fond she was of his other being. He knew that Bella had been comforted by the wolf as well but, it seemed that Jo had truly become attached. He supposed that was sweet but it also made him concerned. Was he just some pet for her?

"Oh. Of course I miss the wolf. You have no idea what it's like to be around you…well...I mean, I suppose you do. You said that there is a pack of you. Remind me to ask you more about them later" she was grinning at him, and he could feel himself just melting at her feet. He thought that she had smelled of honey, but everything about her just dripped with it. Her voice, her laugh, her skin…she was Heaven.

"Jacob, are you even listening to me. I was trying to pay you a compliment."

Oh God, right she is still talking…have to stay focused man. He smiled, and waved his hand towards her as if to say proceed...

"Thank you. I just wanted to say that I wish for one second you could see yourself, truly, when you are changed. You are the most beautiful, magical creature. I was never scared of you…not even for a second. I felt drawn to you; I was walking towards you that day before I could stop myself."

He nodded, so scared to voice how he had felt the same way…except he had been scared of her. She knew that…she seemed to be able to read his mind.

"I know you were scared of me. Because of Bella and the imprinting but I have to say this because I'm more scared of you sitting here at my table than I ever was of the wolf, that I won't hurt you. I can't seem to stop myself from welcoming you into my life…."

She trailed off then and he knew that had been hard for her. She had been up here, alone, for so many years. She was scared too, he had to remember that. She may have been older than him in years, but they shared a common bond. Their hearts were wounded but looking at her, he felt good about the repair that was to come.

He yawned again and she laughed again. They had such an easy time just being in each other's company. She stood up and set the mugs in the sink, the shirt she was wearing was just grazing the tops of her long, thick legs. She stood there, the window above the sink let in so much sun that she was lost in it. He could not resist walking up behind her. His long arms wrapped around the curves of her waist, she sighed.

"I just felt like holding on to you for a minute" he apologized to her, not really sorry. It was heaven here.

"I won't complain though…I do want to take things slow here, Jacob. I mean, there aren't rules or anything for what we have. I mean, I just met you today but I've known you for weeks. You are a werewolf and I guess I am a hermit. We are the only two people in this world so I know that it seems like anything goes…but I just..."

He stopped her because he just wanted to hold her. He knew he wasn't ready for more than that, anyway.

"Jolene, listen to me. I know that we have a lot of time and I'm not trying to overstep any boundaries…I just wanted to feel you, close to me. I'm tired and there is so much for us to figure out….can we just please take a nap"

She turned then; his arms were still around her, so they were very close. She looked embarrassed and he just smiled at her. She grabbed his braids then, and just held them. It felt nice to have her hands in his hair. She rested her head against his chest, her hands still around the braids…

"Yes. We should sleep; of course, you must think I am so silly. You go lay down, I should shower. It's been a long night" she looked up at him then and he could not resist pressing his lips against the smooth skin of her forehead.

They stood like that, his lips resting on her forehead for a while longer. Their attachment to one another was apparently going to get in the way of their daily life, but it was an adjustment he was willing to make.

Finally he slowly pulled away from her and they walked down the hallway, she stopping at the bathroom and he heading for the bed. When he walked into her bedroom, he was taken aback by sheer loveliness. The walls were painted a buttery yellow color and the sun made the entire room glow. Her bed was enormous; there were soft pillows and blankets covering it in every color he could imagine. There was no art on the wall in here; except for the large canvas he remembered her painting one of their days together. Above the headboard of her bed, there sat the wolf. She had painted her wolf with such love, he was moved and she was right, he did look amazing. It was weird that he had spent the past four years in that form. Running from a life, being only an animal. He thought of Billy and his friends and even Bella and felt sad. Life was so complicated, if he hadn't run he wouldn't be here, lying on these colored pillows waiting on the loveliest woman he'd ever seen and his imprint-to join him. His human emotions were rushing back full force and he knew there would be a time he would have to ask her to come with him, back to his people. He knew she'd come. She trusted him and it felt so good to know that the stories about imprinting were true and that she'd been here waiting, her life had been complicated as well. So bad she'd run away. He would take care of her now and she'd never be hurt again. She walked into the room then as he thought that last part and she took his breath away. Her skin was red from the heat of the shower and she had covered herself in a nightgown. It was just your average nightgown, long and most likely cotton, but it hit every curve on its way to the floor. She smiled as she walked towards the bed. He was sitting at the foot of it, staring up at his painting.

"I see you are admiring yourself."

"Not anymore…"his voice was deep and he saw the blush creeping onto her face. "You are so pretty. It startles me….." he didn't know what else to say. She sat down beside him and just feeling her that close, made his heart race. He was becoming too human too fast. So they sat there for a while, just looking at her painting...

"The way you paint is truly amazing…of course with that subject….ouch, hey—you wouldn't throw a pillow at your friend _W__olfie_….Hell, you to let me lay my head in your lap while you'd play with my hair and sing me to sleep"

"I bet you could still get away with that…you know" she smiled at him then and welcomed him. The bed was big but so was Jacob, but as with everything else in this new found relationship, they made it work. The sigh that escaped from her as he wrapped one arm around her back and began to trace circles on her leg told him she was comfortable. He couldn't have felt better as she began to unravel a braid, gently pulling, her fingers laying the hair out across his back…

"I've heard that your hair holds your memories….." she said softly.

"I hope that is true because this is a really a good one" he whispered.

She began singing softly then. He felt sleep come and it was welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up to the light of the moon, wrapped in the warmth of Jacobs's arms, she couldn't imagine feeling safer. Here was this twenty year old guy but his body, he said was much older, and it showed. Not only unbelievable to look at, he had a presence. She had only spent one day with him like this and already it seemed as if he had been with her forever. God help her, she hoped he would be now. It startled her how they had connected so quickly. She had come here to these woods because she had wanted to avoid falling in love. She knew she couldn't survive any more heartache but what are you supposed to do when love finds you? It comes to you in your cottage tucked away in the woods in the form of a werewolf...clearly they were meant to be together. She was scared of heartache but she was no fool. As she traced her fingers along his jaw line she knew she would always wake up next to him. Especially since he had imprinted on her. To hear him describe that and to know that those lovely things were all reserved for her, she couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face. It was all so much like a fairy tale, she could hardly believe it. She knew there should be fear and there should be doubt but there just wasn't, not with him.

"I guess we've slept the day away" he whispered and pulled her closer into him.

"I suppose. It felt nice though and I have to say you are the best blanket I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed my company. I have to say it has been a long since I have been in a bed... a really long time but I don't ever remember enjoying it this much."

They lay there facing one another then, their faces bathed in the moonlight. She was so overwhelmed with emotion she couldn't stop herself from tasting him. His generous mouth had haunted her dreams that afternoon and now without warning, she pressed her lips into his. Their moans, from somewhere that had asleep for far too long, joined together and filled the room. Kissing him, she felt truly alive for the very first time. She pressed her body into his and he pulled as if trying to bring her even closer. After what seemed an eternity, he slowly pulled back

"So that was taking it slow, huh?" there was laughter in his voice.

"I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what you want from me," she said, returning the laughter.

"Oh I bet you could figure out what I wanted from you if you tried" he said and disentangled himself from her "which is why, before you do I am going to get out of this bed. Comfortable as it may be. This is all really, really new to me too. I may not look like it but I am young." he gave her look then as if to say, please understand and she did. He was telling her he had never been with a woman. Of course not, he has been a wolf since he was sixteen. He loved Bella before that. My God...she had to say something. She could relate.

"Well, I may be older than you but that doesn't mean I have more experience"

"Never" he said, looking hopeful.

"Never." she said and smiled. She rose out of bed then and walked over to where he was standing. "No one has ever been that special to me, and I know that you are already. Just so you know."

He kissed her again, it was just a sweet, gentle kiss and she knew that he felt better. "I will make you so happy, I swear to God, I will."

"I don't doubt that Jacob, as unbelievable as these past few weeks have been, I do not doubt you. That I swear."

She found herself more and more overwhelmed with her feelings. She was so consumed with him she could burst. She was so happy that they were the only ones out here in these woods. They could make it. She knew his heart would heal and he would want to go home-she would deal with that when the time came. Until then, she just wanted to enjoy him.

So she did. For the next few weeks they just enjoyed each other. She never brought up making love again and neither did he. They kissed passionately, almost always and sometimes their hands would wander farther than the last but they respected their newfound love too much to rush it. They talked almost nonstop, he telling her of his childhood and her of his. Every day she fell for him all over again, he would say or do something and she would just smile. He would ask why she was smiling like that and she would tell him. That was their way. Always honest, whatever you think you say. So when one night after they had finally lain down to sleep he finally mentioned going home, she was not surprised. She knew he was building up to this.

"I have been here now with you for nearly a month. You woke me back up; you brought me back to life. You know that, don't you?" he said and pulled her close, so close. "I need you to know that I want to be with you forever. I really do. I have never known anything like I know that. But with that awakening has come more...I need to see my people. I need to see if my dad is okay. I never really thought about anyone but myself after Bella and I just left them all." his voice broke and she placed her hand on the warmth of his cheek "Now-please don't get me wrong. If I hadn't left, I wouldn't be here with you. I want you to come home with me," he said the last part with so much hope she knew she would go.

"I'll go on one condition." she said, she wanted to lighten the mood and she didn't want him to know that she was scared in his arms.

"Anything..."

"Take me swimming tonight"

"ummm, I don't get it"

"You know where the river runs through, about a mile from here? Well, there's a spot where the tress have cleared and I've always wanted to swim under the stars"

"Let's go" was all he said. The smile on his face was enough to tell her he understood.

They started walking and of course, Jacob scooped her up into his arms within seconds. He always did that to her. It had taken her by surprise at first, as she wasn't exactly used to being carried. So she did what she always did when he held her, she began to braid his hair.

"It will be all right you know? I mean we have a lot to figure out but we will be okay in the real world."

"Jacob, will we? All we know is you and me out here in these woods. We have both been isolated for a really long time. I don't even know what I would do or live. You can't take care of everything---"

"Yes I can and I will honey. I swore to you I would make you happy and that's all I'll do. We don't have to make any plans, not right away. I don't mean to leave in the morning... I just want to know when I go, you are going with me" he sat her down then and she looked around and saw they were in the clearing.

She would never forget the way he looked that night. Glowing in the moonlight, looking at her with so much love in his eyes. She just smiled up at him, slipped out of her nightgown and ran down to the river. He would follow her she knew and when he reached her, she would take him as her husband. There on the bank where the river ran through...


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning he woke up to the blinding sun and the sound of the river. He felt her in his arms and pulled her closer, gently so she could sleep. They were still lying there on the bank where everything had changed. When he had asked her to go home with him, he knew she would be nervous but swimming? It still made him smile. She had slipped out of her nightgown as soon as they had arrived into this little clearing. The sight of her pale skin glowing in the moonlight would be with him forever. It had startled him at first but, of course, he quickly followed her. All she had whispered was "be my husband?" and with that he knew. It was the most amazing night of his life. Feelings he didn't even know existed had come forth and he was truly a man now. He knew that being together out here, with the moon performing the ceremony that they had been married. He didn't know it would happen so fast. It was still so much for him to absorb. Luckily the lovely Jolene had started to stir and he could just focus on her now

"Morning, sweet one." She said softly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, quickly suddenly nervous around her.

"I'm feeling pretty good this morning, actually. What about you? There wasn't much talking last night after I..." she trailed off and now he could see she was nervous so he laughed.

A deep, wolfy laugh just for her. It brought him the smile that he loved, so he proceeded.

"Hey, so you are mine now, you know? Forever..." he felt her nodding in agreement and he exhaled as she kissed his stomach, gently. "Last night was it. When you asked me to be your husband, I accepted. Hell, I accepted the first day I saw you. I don't know what will happen or what we will do but I want you to know you are my wife. Out here under the moon and by the river I married you and that's all that will ever matter to me."

He looked into her eyes and saw the tears. He wiped one from her cheek and tasted it.

She laughed then "let me guess, honey?"

"I can't help my senses. You are dripping with it...I've never known anything like this..."

He sat up in front of her then. She loved to brush his hair in the mornings. So she began to do so straightway. She used her fingers to pull through the knots. She had told him that first night she believed your hair holds your memories. He knew that was true, of course and so he liked the fact that her hands were in his memories every morning. She said she liked to be responsible for it and it felt so good, why would he argue? There was a silence to her work this morning. He could tell they both felt the ritual to be more precious today. The memories from last night were the most important of his life-their life. They deserved special treatment. When she finished she simply wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his hair as it fell across his back. "I love you so very much Jacob. Last night I took you as my husband and it is all that will ever matter to me."

He just sighed like a schoolboy. It was all too good to be true. Bella nearly destroyed him. God, even thinking about her was weird when his wife was holding him. He did think of her though. He knew she was a bloodsucker now and the thought saddened him. He would never see her again-he hoped she was happy that is for sure. He wondered about poor Charlie. He hoped that Charlie and his father had helped each other through the pain their children had caused. My God what sadness he must've left. He found happiness now and he planned to return to La Push with her. He would make things right. He had to.

"You are thinking about home again aren't you"?

"I was thinking about La Push, yeah. I don't know if that is home though. That's our decision to make now." he brought her around to sit in his lap "I was just thinking about how happy I am now and how sad I was when I left. I know there are people I left that may never forgive me. Like my dad... oh Jolene, what if he is gone?" the tears in his eyes were as much a shock to him as they were to her.

Her face turned very serious then. He had never seen her eyes this dark, he was instantly shamed. He was not supposed to make her sad "I'm sorry baby. I--"

"No. You never apologize for that. That is why I love you and I have made an executive decision. We are leaving for La Push now." she said, pulled herself out of his arms and stood in front of him.

"Are you sure honey? I know it's asking a lot..."

"Jacob, it's asking nothing. You have come here and given me all your love and your warmth and I've taken it. I didn't even hesitate. I couldn't breathe if you weren't near me. Not now, not anymore. I want you happy always-that's all I want."

He kissed her then. There was nothing he could say and he didn't want her to see that she had brought fresh tears to his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The kiss was overwhelming. Her knees buckled but luckily Jacob could sense that and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She was in another world when he kissed her. It was as if they were the only two people in the universe. She was almost to the point of passing out when he pulled away from her. She could see there were tears in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to see those" he said as she wiped them, gently. "So we're leaving. I can't imagine being away from this place now. I mean I know I am the reason we are leaving but..." he looked up and then down to the river bank, the smile that had crept onto his tearstained face warmed her.

"But yeah, it will sad to be around other people. I guess I'll have to wear more than just a t-shirts, huh?"

"Oh, we are bringing some t shirts" he said and scooped her up into his arms. "So, I am going to take you to La Push. You won't believe how beautiful it is…" he told her all about it as they walked to the little house. She closed her eyes, trying to picture it. Her fears slowly subsiding as she heard how happy he was. She knew they would always have these woods and that she could bear to share him a bit. It was unfair of her to try and keep him all to herself. She knew that he loved her. She knew that he knew how much she loved him. Last night she had given him all of her and he had taken it. She would treasure their wedding night always. They had become one person-one heart. There was nothing that could come between them now.

Jacob closed up the house and she was grateful to be alone to pack her belongings. She would not take everything; they could not carry much on their journey out of the woods. She filled her suitcase with a few of her favorite things. She pulled the painting of the wolf from the wall. She knew they would be back here but she could not bear the thought of leaving that. She had a bank account in town. They could stop and rent a car and get some clothes for Jacob, maybe he would like a steak as well. She kept trying to distract herself with plans so she wouldn't be able to think of leaving this home. She had been here for so long. All alone. Safe. What if something happened to Jacob? What if he saw Bella? This precious Bella, the reason he had run in the first place. What if she had not changed and she wanted him back? What would she do then? My God, she had never thought that until now. Doubt was creeping into her brain now at an alarming pace. What if the pack was angry and they hurt Jacob? What would she do around a pack of werewolves if they weren't angry at Jacob, if they welcomed him-would they even like her? She felt her breathe growing weak and she slowly lowered herself onto the floor. She breathed in. She breathed out. Trying to calm herself. Jacob loves you. Jacob married you, just last night. Nothing will happen to you.

"Of course nothing will happen to you, baby. Of course I love you." She had not realized that last part had been out loud.

God, had all of it?

The look on his face as she met eyes with him was terror. He gathered her into a warm embrace. Rocking her gently, she let the warmth overcome the fear. It washed over her in waves and her breathing regulated. She wrapped her arms tight around him, desperately clinging to the one thing she knew.

"Baby?" he whispered, she could tell he was unsure what to say "you scared me. You haven't been like this since I came to you…as me, I mean. Is it because we are going because I swear to you we don't have to go. I swear. I don't want you to be like this." Her heart broke; she had caused him to cry again.

"I don't know what happened. I guess I just was overwhelmed by all of it. I just started thinking about Bella and the pack and how I haven't been around anybody in so long. What if no one likes me?" she said. Realizing how foolish it all sounded now that she was in his arms.

"Who wouldn't like you?" he pulled her chin up so that she was looking into his smiling face. "We'll just sit here a minute and then we'll see, how's that?"

"No baby. Let's go now. The minute you took me into your arms I knew I was ok. You give me more strength than I deserve. I don't know how I'll ever be able to give you back what you've given me"

"Oh Jolene. I've got you, that's all I need."

* * *

They made it into town by night fall. He told her it would be faster if she let him phase, let the wolf take her out of the woods. Maybe she would even feel comfort having her old buddy around, he had teased. She watched her Jacob turn into her wolf with tears in her eyes. It was truly magical. She knew she must've wandered into a fairy tale. Riding on his back had made the journey easier. She was so caught up in the magic that she never even thought about her fears. The woods had gone by in a blur and for that she was grateful. 

They had started the journey now. Jacob had been pleased there had been funds available enough for whatever this sports car was they had rented. She didn't care about cars but the look on his face when they had seen this one had been enough to convince her. They had gone and bought a few outfits at the local mall. Well, she had mainly done it all. Jacob didn't have shoes or proper clothes to wear inside anywhere. So she grabbed him some jeans and t-shirts. She bought him a nice outfit to wear once they got to La Push; she thought the light blue button up would look lovely against his skin. She had bought herself an amazing dress to wear. If she was going to show up on the doorstep of her husband's old home, it might as well be in a black dress that hugged her curves all the way to the floor-as Jacob liked to say.

"Hey-so should you call and let them know we are coming?"

"No honey, they will know. I told you that we can hear each other's thoughts. When we get closer, I will let them know." He had grown solemn as they got closer.


	11. Chapter 11

Jolene had fallen asleep; her head was resting on the cool window so he kept his hand firmly on her leg. He didn't like her to ever be cool. Cool temperatures reminded him of the soulless and his wife had more soul than he had ever known. She had fallen apart earlier today but of course she had. He was taking her away from everything she had known. She had changed her feelings the minute he had held her in his arms... what power that was. All the years he spent thinking about imprinting and he had never known it would be like this. He had never known the love he could feel and the sadness. Seeing those golden eyes turn one shade darker than normal and his heart ripped in half. She was resting so well right now, he hated to wake her but it was time for him to try and talk to Sam. They were only a couple hours away and he knew they would need time to prepare. He had been gone for so long he didn't want to just walk in as though nothing had happened. He pulled into the next rest stop; he could run off into the woods to talk while she "freshened up".

"Baby, I need you to wake up." he said and gently shook her. She stirred, wiped the sleep out her eyes and leaned over into him, covering him in kisses.

"Well, if I had know that is how you would wake up I wouldn't have waited." he returned her kisses then. He needed to reassure her and hell, himself that all was well. That it was right to go home now. Being lost in a kiss with Jolene was the only way he knew how to do that.

"So, I need to talk to Sam. I have to let them know what is going on. You know I have to phase to do that so I am going to go off into those woods over there and talk. I won't be gone long I swear. I know you bought yourself a little dress you wanted to wear, so why don't you go change. You want to look good when I show you off, right?" he said, teasing her just a little. He loved their easygoing banter, she just laughed and kissed him again.

"Well, go then. I'm going to look so good showing off won't be the only thing you want to do with me"

"Hey now. You better be careful, you are about to be around a bunch of wolves you know?"

They both laughed then. Louder than the joke really merited but they were both trying to comfort each other now. Time was drawing near for his reckoning and he knew she could sense his fear.

"They will all be so happy you came home. I can't wait to see their faces when they see you."

"I can't wait to see their faces with they see you." he smiled at her. She grabbed a couple of bags and made her way into the restrooms. He watched her walk in and then he got out and ran for the woods. Phasing was different now; it was like it used to be when he was younger. He was simply allowing the wolf into his life for a purpose and not to take over. It felt good again. He opened his mind up now, so scared of what he was about to hear.

_"Well, kid, it's sure been a while_." was all that he heard as Sam's deep voice filled his thoughts. " _Where in the hell have you been?" _

_"Oh Sam. I've been everywhere. I just couldn't stop running. I'm sorry and I'm ashamed and I want... to come home. " _

"_You don't even know what you are coming home to. You left a lot of heartache behind you Jake."_

_"Billy?" _He asked, so scared of the response.

"_You know that old son of bitch is going to out live us all. That doesn't mean time has treated him well. Without you around, times have been hard. The Cullen's are gone you know? Bella married the bloodsucker just as you feared and they all left--"_

_"Charlie?"_

_"Thinks Bella's dead." _Sam said and there was silence. They both sat there a moment, Sam giving Jacob time to process. So she had turned into his enemy after all. It should have been so much more devastating but Jolene's face flashed into his mind; images from their moonlight night soothed all his heartache.

"_Whoa...who's that, dude? She the reason you are coming home?_"

"_Shit. It's been a while since my thoughts haven't been my own_."

"_You should be more careful...so, the girl-well, woman...NICE. What's the deal?_"

_"Yeah. She's my imprint; I guess you could tell though…. Her name is Jolene. I found her about a month ago. She lived alone out in the woods..." _he stopped and just let his mind fill with the images he wanted to share. Of how Jo had taken the wolf in first, the painting, the pain and parts of their wedding...not the good parts. Those he would keep for himself.

_"Well well well. We all wondered what it would take to bring you back... if you were ever coming. I always knew you would... we've missed you. After the Cullen's left, well, it's been peaceful. We don't phase unless we want to and there aren't any newbie's. It's just normal life on the rez..."_

_"No wonder you miss me" _

_"Then come on. Where are you guys? How long? I'll get everyone else together and we will be waiting. I'll leave Billy for you though."_

_"Give me a couple hours. Sam. Thank You, I wondered if you guys would forgive me..."_

_"Jake, you are my brother. We are all brothers...we just want you home. Go get that pretty girl and bring her to us"_

There were tears in Jacobs's eyes as he came out of the woods. All his fears were gone now. His dad was ok, his brothers have missed him and he was bringing home a wife. A wife who had herself propped against the bright red convertible in a long black dress that should have been illegal. As always the dress was modest it was her body…

"Good God woman, what are you trying to do to me"?

She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Your face is wet," she murmured into his bare chest.

"They are excited I am coming home. My dad is ok, baby. I mean he's been hurting but I will make it up to him. Of course Bella and the leeches are gone..."

"Oh..."

"It's fine honey, I swear. I was sad for her, but not like I thought. This face popped into my head so quick " he took her face into his hands " nothing else mattered. By the way, Sam said you were very pretty" he watched the blush creep into her round cheeks, and couldn't resist kissing them both.

"Now, didn't you get me something to wear?" She pulled out this fancy blue shirt and black pants and he shook his head. "Oh come on…"

"You are too handsome not to wear things like this every once in a while. Of course, I prefer you like this" she whispered the last part as she ran her fingers the length of his chest. She had no idea how that made him feel. His temperature was already 110 but she made his blood feel as though it were boiling.

"Ok. I will go and put this on for you. If I get laughed at my first day back on the rez though-you will pay" he patted her gently on her ample behind and ran off to change.

He had to admit; it felt nice being in good clothes. He was proud to return like this-a strong man with a beautiful woman on his arm. His family was waiting and his wife was by his side. It was their honeymoon after all…. he smiled then his mind wandering back to the night before. He hurried back to the car, hating to be away from her even for a minute.

---------

A couple hours later as they approached the reservation, the butterflies were back. The windows down, he could smell it all. He had been gone so long. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed all this rain and these trees. The smile on his face was huge, he knew. He looked over at Jolene and she was watching him. He just smiled at her and told her he loved her. She was about to respond when something caught her eye and he saw her jaw drop.

He turned to see what had startled her and laughter filled the air.

There, standing on the outskirts of the rez, was Sam, Paul, Quil and Embry. Her jaw was in her lap, he imagined,due to simply how large they all were. They were all as big as he and he knew she didn't expect that. He stopped the car in the middle of the road. He looked at her and smiled, the wide, bright one he knew she loved most. "You'll wait right here, just for a minute. Ok?" she just nodded, smiling.

He jumped out of the car, ran over to his friends. "So I'm back…."

"Yeah, we heard" Quil mumbled, still not looking at him.

"All right. I know...and... I'm sorry I left,really guys, but I was no good here. I was no good **anywhere**. Nothing was right and I shouldn't have gone. I guess I needed to grow up on my own and I have. "

"You don't look alone," Embry said with a grin.

"Yeah, you guys that's Jo. She looks great right?" he knew he was grinning like a fool.

The smiles had it. She helped him win them over without even getting out of the car.

"Wait until you meet her. Hold on" he ran over to open her door.

"Ok baby, they are all already in love with you. Be kind" he smiled and kissed her gently then walked her over to the pack.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all you guys who read this and review it. Sorry if I don't always get back to you but know I appreciate the kind words. I just write this whenever I'm feeling it so sorry if sometimes it's a few days. I don't know where it's going. I just dig the love between these two. I am sure Bella will show back up eventually and there might be a little trouble, but mostly these two are just going to be happy **

The drive to Billy's, well Jacob's house was short. We had sad goodbye to the boys with promises to meet up later at Sam and his wife's home. Their size had been shocking. It was like being surrounded by giants. She had never felt so small….it was nice. They had warmed up to Jacob-err Jake quickly and to her even quicker. Such loving people, she felt at home already. You could feel the connection between them, it seemed to linger in the air even know that they were gone.

"Jacob. This is so amazing. You know how you told me that you felt at home with me instantly…I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah...I knew you would. You were made for me-there's no way this wouldn't have felt like home. I can't wait for you to see it all. After Billy…..I can't believe I am about to see my dad after four years. How will he act babe? What will he say?" he took her hand and brought it to his lips. The warmth from them she felt all over.

"He'll say you shouldn't have left, which you know that. You'll say you are sorry that you did but that you had no choice. Maybe he will understand and I think he will but maybe he won't. Either way love, he'll be glad to see your face. I'm sure he has missed it….I know I would." She smiled warmly, hoping that her smile warmed him, even an ounce as much as his did her.

"I guess we will see. There's my house" His eyes were wide as he stopped the car. She leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her. She wondered if she would ever get used to losing her breath in his hugs.

She looked at the small house, imaging it had seen better days. It was still standing though and that was all that mattered right now. She was prepared to be the strong one for him.

"Ok. So let's go see Billy. I am going with you this time. You won't leave me in the car for this."

"You're damn right you are going with me. You are the reason we're here" he placed a kiss on her forehead. She answered with more passion against his lips. He exhaled slowly…

"Ok, let's go" he whispered and with trembling hands he led her into his home.

Billy was sitting in the living room. His back to them, he seemed to be enjoying the view from the living room window. She could not blame him, it was breathtaking. Everything about this place seemed to be. Jacob was opening his mouth to speak when Billy turned; the sound of his wheelchair was all that was in the room. Tears filled his eyes, instantly as he saw who had walked inside.

"You are home" was all he said but that was all it took. Jacob slipped from her hands and fell at his father's feet.

"I am."

"It took you long enough to get here. I knew you would come. I have waited for so long. You have made me happy Jacob. "His voice cracked with joy and Jacob buried his face in his father's lap.

She could not hold back her tears as the men wept. Billy gently stroked her Jacob's hair as tears streamed down his face. Jacob's cries were deep-she knew the place from where they came. It was a moment that should've been private she thought but in being there she felt even closer to him. So she sat on the busted couch across from them and watched, the tears streaming from her face as well. She was so happy for Jacob. All he wanted was coming true. He was home here and she knew it. He was home because of her and she knew that too. It was maybe a lot of pressure for someone who had spent six years isolated in the woods but being here now, watching this-feeling this, she knew it was where she wanted to be.

After a while, the tears stopped. Billy looked up and realized she was there. He smiled at her, a warm smile. She knew he wasn't a werewolf, Jacob had said, but the warmth of his smile made her wonder.

"Jacob, there's a pretty girl on our old couch, is she for me?" she caught the wink he gave her. Jacob slowly raised his head and looked over at her. His face was redder than she'd ever seen and the tears had soaked it. She thought maybe he never looked more beautiful.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry" he rushed to sit beside her. She wiped the tears from his face and brushed his hair back. She looked deep into his eyes, letting him know how happy she was.

"Dad, this is Jolene. She's the reason I came home. She's my wife. The moon married us just last night" he grinned at his father.

"The moon, eh?" Billy chuckled "Well Jolene, it is really nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing home my boy"

"Oh, Billy, it's amazing to meet you. Jacob has missed you so much but we are here to stay now." She walked across to him and leaned in and gently kissed his weathered cheek.

He took both her hands in his "you are good medicine, I can feel that. Welcome to our family."

She was beaming as she went to sit next to Jacob. He pulled her so close. They sat for hours as Jacob and his father reconnected. She would chime in occasionally when the conversation required but was content just to listen. He talked of his time running and Billy talked of his time alone. Jacob's sisters visited and the pack was always there but it wasn't the same. She felt Jacobs's pain as he heard that and it broke her heart. Billy began to tire as night fell and Jacob helped him into bed. His father had aged in his absence and it appeared he needed Jacob now more than ever.

When he returned to her on the couch, he was met with a loving embrace. She wanted to hold him forever and not let go.

"What a day….sorry you had to see your man cry like a baby."

"Oh, you were never more beautiful to me than you were this afternoon."

"Oh God…. Guys are not supposed to be beautiful, jeez. We are tough!" he flexed his muscles and growled.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't cry so much---"

Their teasing usually led to a bit of wrestling and this time was no different. He, as always, had her pinned beneath him within seconds.

"Whose crying now?!?" he said, laughter filling the air

"Not me, I like it here" she looked at him, seduction in her eyes. His gaze returned that feeling and he lowered himself onto her gently. Their kisses were deeper tonight. The bond between them grew every day and their passion grew as well. They quietly made love in the small reservation home where Jacob had grown up, on the busted old couch with Billy sleeping down the short hallway.

Afterwards they lay; arms entangled enjoying the quiet….

"You said to my dad, we were here to stay. Why?"

"Because we are baby; you know that as well as I do. I knew it the minute we drove up and it was confirmed the minute I walked into this house. Tell me you didn't feel it, tell me it's not what you want."

"No, you are right. This is my home now that you are here. This is my family. My brothers. My heritage. I'm needed here, even though there are no vampires…I'm still needed and yeah, I need to be here. I need this place. I had forgotten how it felt to be here. I ran and ran because I couldn't be here but now that I found you, it all makes sense."

"Yeah it does. It's funny, I was so scared and now I feel like I've been missing this place too. "

As she lay in his arms she knew she was right where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

He woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of Jolene's laughter. He smiled remembering their night on the couch; God, he loved being with her. She was everything to him. He was grateful now that imprinting was real because regular people would never know the real joy of being someone. He even felt bad for Jo. He knew she loved him, she had proven that to him over and over, but he also knew she could never love him as he loved her. No matter how hard she tried.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped into them. He pulled his hair back into a rubber band; Jolene would have to deal with it later. He smelled food and worse than that, he didn't like waking up with her not in his arms.

The scene in the kitchen warmed his heart. Jolene stood at the stove; she was wearing one of his old t-shirts, which hit her at the knees. She was cooking bacon by the pound. Billy sat at the table, coffee mug in hand, staring at his son's wife with such joy. They were both laughing like old friends when they noticed him enter.

Her eyes lit up instantly and she raced to his embrace. He held her close, as always. Just feeling her in his arms gave him such a thrill. He truly felt like a schoolboy around her. She was everything.

"I haven't slept through breakfast have I? He smiled at Billy

"See, Jo. I told you all you had to do to get him out of bed was fill the house with the smell of bacon!"

"He deserves it Billy. I told you, your son ate from a garden for a month just to be with me."

"I'll never believe that" Billy said, laughing as Jacob sat beside him at the table. As she sat the food on the table, there was a knock on the door. He laughed as Sam and Quil walked in.

"I see things don't change around here. You smell food and you come running"

Quil popped the back of Jacob's head and then helped himself to a plateful. Sam walked over to the table and couldn't resist helping himself as well. Jolene excused herself to freshen up. He knew she was still getting used to people so he pulled her down for a quick kiss and watched her leave the room.

"God, you can't keep your eyes off her!" Sam sighed.

"You should know. Man, I didn't realize about imprinting...I just had no idea... it's overwhelming"

"Yeah, must be or you would've shown up last night" Sam said teasing.

"Oh...yeah. We kind of got caught up...we were tired... yeah.mmmm, tired" he laughed, grinning at this friends. They all joined in, even Billy.

"Well, Emily was very disappointed. Come for dinner tonight, it will be a party. Well have everyone over. Will that be ok with Jolene?"

"I imagine it will...we'll see. She's been so great"

"She cooks great" quil finally spoke. His appetite must've been sated.

"Jeez. Things really don't change" Jacob said and they all laughed again. They sat there for a while, just talking. It was as though he had never left. No one brought up Bella or the Cullen's...that time would come. It was a homecoming now. A celebration. There was no time for sadness. After they had eaten every ounce of food that had been cooked, the guys left. Jacob had told them he wanted to show his girl around. Speaking of, where was she? He couldn't stand to be away even for thirty minutes... he excused himself from Billy and went back to their room.

He found her there in his small room. She was in the process of unpacking them. Not that they had a lot but it moved him she was settling in. They would make their own home soon but for now they would stay with Billy.

"So are we unpacked"?

"Yes. Sorry, I thought you could use some alone time with the guys. Plus, I really did want to get settled. "

"You know how much I love you right now?" he was beaming

"Well yeah, but I mean, I've just unpacked what little we brought"

"Yeah, but you are settling in. I mean; there is pretty much just a bed in here. This is a run down house on a reservation and you have your beautiful little cottage with all the colors and the pillows and that leather sofa" he sat down on the bed, feeling more and more guilty. She sat behind him and began to brush his hair. He sighed; she always knew how to make him feel better.

"This is home Jacob. We can take a truck out to that cottage and get the pillows and the leather sofa-since you like them so much" he laughed at her then and she kissed him on the cheek "but there's no leaving here now. You couldn't make me. I want to see it all today and then again tomorrow. I want to go see every place and meet every person. Mostly, I want to be here in this "run down reservation house" with you and Billy. So, I will finish your hair and we can shower..."

"Together?" he was feeling better already.

"Of course. Conserving water is very important," she laughed.

He felt much better after the shower and quickly dressed. He in some jeans and boots, he decided against a shirt. He was so much hotter than normal with her around. Especially considering she was wearing jeans, slung low against those ample hips and a thin sweater that did nothing to hide her curves.

"Oh...as much as I love those t-shirts...seeing you like this might be the death of me" he clutched at his heart.

"What this ole thing?" she asked and proceeded to pose, seductively against the bathroom door. They laughed and he took her in his arms.

"Ok, you have to get a grip man. We have places to see!"

He scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder at that. He loved showing off for her.

Billy was sitting on the porch when they got there. He told them he had taken to sitting there, just to keep an eye on everything. Jacob knew his father had probably started sitting there when he left, watching for his return. He sat Jo down gently and leaned over and hugged his dad.

"Well be home later, ok? I want to show Jo around the res"

Billy just smiled at them both. Jacob's heart swelled as Jolene kissed Billy's cheeks. He turned

to look back as they walked away and Billy was still smiling. He was so happy to be here; happy his Dad was smiling and all right. His health had declined but Sam was right, he would outlive us all.

They wandered around the res all day. He loved to watch her as she took it all in. The eyes of an artist, he supposed. He could see her painting it all in her mind and it filled him with such pride. He found a spot on first beach, far away from where he used to sit with Bella, and sat down with her. He propped up against a rock and pulled her into his lap. He knew she was chilled as night was falling so he held on tight.

"It's all so lovely here. I'm so happy. Tell me you are. Tell me what you are thinking…you've barely spoken at all today. Are there too many memories…. is it Bella? I won't be upset, I swear…."

He kissed the top of her head " I suppose it's everything. I'm so happy to be here and to have you with me. I've been quiet today, just watching you. You are so amazing to watch. I love the way you paint in your head"

She looked up at him, her gaze curious "you noticed that?"

"Of course I did. I don't miss anything when it comes to you." he paused, and then continued nervously "but I won't lie, I've thought of Bella. We have a lot of memories on this beach, nothing like that you know, just time spent here. I guess it just makes me sad to realize if I ever do see her again, it won't be under good circumstances. Someone who meant so much to me is now my enemy and I hate that."

"Of course you do you sweet sensitive werewolf husband" she cupped his large face in her hands "I can't imagine how sad this must be for you. You loved her so much and I am so sorry you are sad." She turned; facing him the soft sweater against his bare chest was a comfort –to say the least "but you are going to be okay, you know? We will make new memories here. You and me memories…" she kissed him then. Her lips had healing powers and he instantly realized she was right. Young Bella and Jacob would always haunt this beach, but the grown up Jacob was here with a woman who loved only him. A woman who had brought him home…

He pulled back from her then, smiling "I do feel better. My dad was right, you are good medicine." He gave her a quick kiss then and ran his hands through her hair. She just sighed, pleased, and smiled at him. He smiled back, scooped her up and walked back to their home. They had a dinner to get to and Sam would kill him if they missed it.


	14. Chapter 14

**another quick update...who knew i had it in me :)**

**thanks as always for the kind words. it means a lot!!**

She was beginning to realize that his carrying her everywhere was his way of showing off. Not that she would ever say that because she enjoyed every second in his arms. He was so much stronger, physically than she could ever comprehend. He needn't show off for her but it made her smile nonetheless. He was only twenty years old, after all. If the only way he showed that was a need to boast, she could deal.

He carried her along the beach and her heart soared with every step. La Push was even more beautiful than she could've imagined. She couldn't wait to explore every inch of it and the painting…well, she was going to be very busy.

"Well, it looks like the dinner has moved to the beach" Jacob said with a smile. He sat her down and grabbed her by the hand.

"What's going on" it seemed a large crowd had gathered on the beach, surrounding an even larger fire…

"It's a bonfire. It's for you mostly. Billy will tell the stories; I imagine he set this all up. He's clearly in love with you" Jacob leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Well obviously the feeling is mutual, you had to realize…. don't worry…you'll be fine without me" she laughed and ran off, turning around to wave goodbye and blow him a kiss.

She heard his laughter and of course, with legs like his he caught up with her in seconds. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up to kiss her. "Leave me now" he whispered, huskily.

"Never" she smiled and kissed him again "now, come on. I want to go to my bonfire."

As they approached she saw the pack standing heads above everyone else. They were all so beautiful it took her breath away every time she was near them. She wondered how she would possibly be able to breathe tonight. There were women and children standing around the fire as well, each lovelier than the next. She supposed she should feel inferior, what with her pale skin and light eyes, but the way Jacob looked at her she knew that was not the case. His eyes were simply filled with too much love for her to ever feel bad about herself.

"Jacob Black, hurry up and bring that pretty girl over here with you. We have been waiting long enough" Billy hollered out. The friends and family around the fire cheered in agreement. She knew that was the understatement of the night and looked up at Jacob. There was no sadness in his eyes now though. He squeezed her hand tighter and began to walk faster.

The fire blazed and cast a glow upon this evening, making it so much like a dream. People came up in a blur, she tried to hold on to everyone's name but she knew it would be hard. She had time though she knew that. She met the rest of the pack, including Leah, who was so beautiful that she wondered why on earth Jacob wasn't able to imprint on her. They would have been amazing together. Apparently Leah had found herself someone though, and Jacob seemed more excited to meet him than he was to see Leah. When Jacob hugged her, they whispered to one another and then Jacob wiped a tear from her eye. She thought of the story of Sam, Leah and Emily and of Jacob and Bella and realized these two had shared heartache and now they could share happiness. Leah smiled warmly at her and simply said thank you.

She was overwhelmed at the love she felt for her new family, they were after all. Finally Sam and Emily walked up. Jacob scooped her into his arms and Jolene knew Emily couldn't breathe. She would have to talk to hear about that later…. how do you adjust?

Emily stood in front of her once Jacob finally released her. Her face was epic. It was the most beautiful, tragic face she had ever seen. People wrote books about faces like this.

"It is so wonderful to meet you Jolene. We are so glad you are here. We have missed Jacob so much." Her voice was sweeter than possible and Jolene hoped they would be able to become close.

"Oh, he has missed you all too. I'm just so happy to be here now, with all of you. Tonight is amazing, thank you so much" before she could stop herself she hugged Emily. Emily hugged her back and Jolene felt a connection she had longed for her whole life.

"You'll come over to the house tomorrow. We will let the boys run and catch up and you and I will get to know one another. Sounds good?"

"Sounds amazing. I can't wait." The women smiled at each other.

Once the welcoming committee had settled down she had a chance to realize that she had just spent the past hour in the middle of a party. There were people everywhere and she hadn't even gotten nervous. She realized she had been missing so much…. God, if Jacob had never found her she would be…well; she didn't want to think about if he had never found her. She turned around, as always he was right behind her, her oversized shadow.

"Thank you so much baby," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"For what? Being so handsome?" he winked

"Well there's that, of course, but I mean for this. For all of this."

"You're happy then?" he asked, sincere.

"I've never been this happy. Jacob I didn't know I could be this happy"

He kissed her, gently and with his mouth still inches from hers whispered "me either"

They sat by the fire after Jacob and the boys had eaten what had to be, literally, all of the hamburger meat in the state. If they weren't all so damn handsome, she would've been sick. Billy had proudly shown her the extra vegetables he had requested made just for her and the quilt he had brought for her to cover up with. He was the sweetest man she knew and as he began to tell the stories, she knew she was probably a little in love with him too.

She wrapped herself in the quilt and then Jacob wrapped her in his arms. She was enthralled in the history and moved by the pride she could feel in each of them as they heard the stories for what was probably the millionth time. Jacob had told her all of this but Billy was the true storyteller of this tribe and it showed. She closed her eyes and she could see it all. His words were powerful and she took it all in. She knew tonight was a very important night for her. She had married Jacob earlier this week but tonight she was becoming part of his family. There were tears in her eyes as Billy ended his stories. Billy looked at her and smiled warmly and she just beamed. Her tear stained face bathed in firelight. She was almost dizzy from it all and as everyone began to rise, she just leaned back into Jacob.

"You ok" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath only causing her to feel more overwhelmed.

"Oh Jacob…you are even more special than I dreamed." She was able to get out in between gulps.

"You're crying oh don't cry baby." His voice filled with concern

"Oh they are happy tears. Overwhelmingly happy tears" she turned into him, kissing both cheeks "Billy looks tired, why don't I take him home and you can talk to your friends?"

"You just want to be alone with my Dad" he smiled, teasing.

"You are right. I do." She said, serious.

"He's something, huh?"

"Oh Jacob, he's amazing. I just want to let him know how much I appreciate tonight. You all will never know what it meant to me."

"Maybe you can show me later" he said, grinning

"Is that all you ever think about?" mock disgust filled her voice. They both laughed and stood up.

"Billy, you want me to take you home?"

"Jake doesn't mind a little competition, eh?"

"Ok Dad, you watch yourself. She's mine"

She pushed Billy's chair back to the house in silence. It was a beautiful night; the moon and stars were all in attendance adding to the dreamlike quality of this place. Surely she would adjust.

"Billy…those stories. They were so beautiful and the way you tell them…." She started in on him as soon as they made it inside.

"Oh that's just what I do." He shook his head, acting modest though she could see the pride brimming.

"You do it so well. I could see it all…."

"Of course you could. You are part of us now. Jacob loves powerfully, even without imprinting, and it used to scare me. I was so afraid he wouldn't be able to find someone that could handle it."

"I hope I can Billy. I do love him so much. I loved him the first second I saw him."

"I know you do, you brought him home, didn't you?"

She smiled at him then, tears filling her eyes "we brought each other home Billy."

"Yeah, I guess you did. I hope you know you've made everyone around here very thankful."

"The feeling is mutual, you know that right? I have been without a family for so long and now I am here, in the middle of what has to be the most amazing family I've ever known. I couldn't be happier or more proud. How will I ever be enough?" she asked, her fears would not hide in Billy's presence.

"You've had a tough time, I know that but it's made you who you are. A person strong enough to take a broken man and heal him with her love alone. That is powerful so don't fill your head with doubt. I won't hear it" he smiled and took her hands in his.

There were no words left after that. She helped Billy to bed and then crawled into bed herself. She was exhausted from today she didn't realize how much until she laid down. Her whole body cried out in joy. She hadn't attempted to sleep without Jacob since they met and as she lay here she realized she wouldn't be able to, no matter how exhausted. She was simply too cold. She had never been cold natured, she had too much padding for that, she thought smiling. Now though, it seemed whenever she was away from Jacob for too long she was freezing. Luckily, she heard him entering the house. She laughed as he attempted to be quiet. He was just too large for that.

"Jo-don't be asleep" he whispered as he entered the room. She heard his jeans hit the floor and felt the bed give under his weight.

"I couldn't be, you weren't here"

"I am now" he said and pulled her to him. She instantly felt the warmth from his body. She took it, greedily. She could never apologize for the way her body had grown accustomed to his. His warm hands found their way under her t-shirt and onto her back and they both sighed from just a touch.

She would have to apologize in the morning because sleep was coming now and she welcomed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys**, **I'm on a roll. The reviews I get are so sweet and I appreciate them all. You guys get me and I dig that. If you read this and don't review, that's cool too. I hope everyone likes the story though. When you get a bunch of people reading and no one reviewing, you think people don't like your story. Of course, I don't review like I should either so………. I know, a lot of the time this story is just fluffy lovey dovey stuff BUT I like that so, that's what you are going to get. I don't know much about where the story will go on a day-to-day basis. I have no outline, I basically just write when something comes in my head. I just really like exploring Jacob, the pack, Jolene and life on the rez…. hope you guys like it too :)**

Jolene had been consumed with painting. He didn't mind of course, watching her paint was magical. He wasn't the only one who thought so either. Every day when she went off to find a spot for the day, there was always a crowd. People would come and go watching as she captured the reservation with such love. Her paintings were mostly of first beach and of course the woods surrounding La Push. Occasionally, and these were the days when the crowds were largest, she would paint the wolf. He smiled when he thought of the first day the pack had seen her...they had been blown away. They sat still watching her, which for them was a huge accomplishment.

They had been home for a few weeks now and he truly was happier than he'd ever dreamed. Every morning he woke up with her in his arms. She told him she was cold if he wasn't around so of course, he never left her side. Except when he and the pack would run. No longer were these woods filled with the sickly sweet scent of leeches. Now it just smelled like home. They ran freely now and simply for the joy of running. The first time they had phased together he was so happy, the guys nearly made him phase back just to get his thoughts out of their head. "Man-you have turned into such a softie" Paul was still a bit... irritable. "I forgot what this was like you guys." was all he'd replied. They were silent then and just ran. A few days after his return, when they were out he finally braved the question...

"_Tell me about Bella_"

"_We wondered when you'd ask_" Sam replied and he asked the guys to leave he and Jacob alone. "_You sure about this Jake? You are so happy now...why bring her back into your thoughts_"

"_Sam. She never leaves my thoughts... I love Jolene more than life itself but Bella still matters to me. Jolene knows it, she knows everything_."

"_Ok...well, Bella came down a couple times before the wedding. First to look for you, she was devastated you left. She always did feel so guilty all the time_." Jacob smiled at that, remembering simpler times "_The second time she came, she came with the Cullen's. We all had to meet about the treaty, of course. I thought about it Jake...long and hard. It was hard to decide without you here. Everything was hard without you here but I finally just had to let her go. I didn't want another war and she was going to do this, whether we agreed or not. So they said that they were planning to change her after the wedding and that her death would be faked. There was a boating accident on their honeymoon. Both Bella and Edward were killed. At least that is what everyone around here thinks. The rest of the Cullen's' left under the guise of it being too hard to be in this town. No one questioned it. It was bad. Everyone was so heartbroken...if only they knew the truth, you know? _"

Jacobs head was spinning. "_Charlie? How is he?"_

"_Oh he's Charlie. He still runs things in Forks, spends almost all his time at the station. Poor guy, it's not like much goes on in that little town. He was devastated of course, he never liked Edward anyway and the fact that Bella "died" with him was almost too much to bear. He asks about you all the time you know?"_

_"Jesus Sam. I knew she would do it but it still kills me to think that she's...one of them. You guys haven't heard anything since...from any vampires_?"

_"It's been quiet ever since they left. No word about the Cullen's...of course, we don't go looking for them. We are happy that that time is over_"

"_Yeah...happy_" was all he said. They phased back then. Jacob had grown tired of the images of Bella in Sam's head. Seeing her begging to become a leech had turned his stomach. He went home to Jolene that night and wept in her arms. She just held him, silent. She seemed to always know when to talk and when to just listen. He loved her for that.

Today Jolene was sitting in front of their house, painting. He stood, propped in the doorway, watching her for a while. When she was painting, she was unaware of anything so she didn't even realize how long her stood there. He watched as she furiously stroked at the canvas, her eyes racing and paint splashing back against her. She was so messy. He loved when she was covered in paint, he always teased her about how sexy she looked but it was true. He walked over to her then and she finally looked up.

"Baby" she said happily, a grin spreading across her lovely face

"Well, she does know I exist" he said and handed her a mug of hot coffee

"Oh, hush. I just get so into this. I can't believe how inspired I am here. I'm going to have to start selling them eventually. I am going to spend all our money on art supplies" He pulled her up from her seat so he could wrap his arms around her. She laughed as the paint smeared onto his bare chest. He had gotten used to being covered in paint by now.

"As long as we have money for food, I don't care" he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I know you don't silly but you do eat a lot you know? Maybe we could run into Port Angeles, isn't that the name of that city, anyway and see if anyone is interested?"

"Yeah...we could do that. People around here will be disappointed that their art will be leaving" their home had become a sort of makeshift gallery. People were always coming over wanting to see her latest piece. She had given several away; of course, just proud people appreciated what she was doing. She was so modest it shocked him that she would even attempt to sell them outright.

"Oh, I'll paint more. I'll always be painting here but I can't be a starving artist when I have a werewolf to feed" she kissed him then. There was a spot on his chest where her lips reached when they stood together and every time she kissed it, he could feel it everywhere. "Plus, I'm proud of the work I've done here and I love this place so much. I want people to see this," she pointed to the piece she was working on today. It was of their home and he smiled as he saw himself propped in the doorway holding the same mug she now held in her hands.

"I didn't think you were aware of anything while you painted," he said, softly.

"Don't you know, I'm always aware of where you are" she smiled at him and he melted at her feet.

He promised to take her to Port Angeles the next day and that is just what he did. There were three big galleries and every one of them wanted Jolene to show her work there. By lunchtime she had three shows lined up for the next month. Jacob decided a celebratory feast was in order and as they settled into their seats, he looked and Jolene and she was glowing. So beautiful and I am so lucky, he thought to himself.

"You are very happy today, huh?" he asked and took her hands into his.

"It's definitely been a good day. You know, if it wasn't for yo-"

"You always do this. I am not your savior... I'm just a guy that loves you a lot," he answered; she gave him too much credit.

"You'll never get it, will you?" she looked slightly irritated, her eyes dark "you are my **everything.** I had given up. I was basically just a shell...and then you came along and gave me everything I never even dreamed I could have" her eyes glistened now.

"Ok, fine I'll be your hero but I won't take responsibility for today. It was all you from the work to the way you showed it. For someone who claims to be shy and nervous, you coulda fooled me" he smiled, warmly, thinking about how amazing she had been today. She had spoken so eloquently about his heritage and his home that he had honestly had to hold back tears.

"Yeah, well...I'm kind of amazing" she grinned then.

"Yeah, well, I kinda already knew that" he brought her hands up to his mouth, kissing them tenderly. He noticed the paint still underneath her nails and smiled.

**So the art shows could be interesting…I wonder who might show up?**

**Maybe wanting to see who this Jolene Black is and why she paints a shaggy, russett colored werewolf so well.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward**

He heard the gasp and already he knew why. She had seen the painting. As she did almost daily in the four years since they had left Forks, Bella was searching online for any news about the home she'd left. He had been doing the same earlier this morning when he had stumbled upon the article. It was just a small write up about a new artist out of La Push. It shouldn't have even stood out except for two things, the picture in the article was of a werewolf, a very familiar werewolf and the artist's last name was Black….

**Bella**

She loved Edward more than she dreamed and not one day of this new life did she spend regretting the choice she made. That didn't mean that Jacob didn't haunt her thoughts. How would she ever forget how warm it was in his arms or how amazing she seemed in his eyes? All the Cullens lived in Alaska, as they planned, and it was truly a fairy tale…well, a fairy tale that had vampires in it but a fairy tale just the same. Still, she could not resist her daily look into her old life. Today was no different except for a small picture towards the bottom of the page. She knew the gasp she let out would be heard by her entire family and if she could cry, tears would be streaming down her marble face. It was Jacob…well; it was him as a werewolf. It wasn't the color of his fur or the size of the wolf but the eyes that gave it away. Whoever painted this had looked deep into them and they had looked back-she could feel the love through the screen. Shivers ran through her already chilled form as she read the writing beneath the picture.

"_Jolene Black paints from her heart and __her heart belongs to the La P__ush reservation. She has only lived there for one month, a recent relocation with her husband, but already she has filled a lifetime of canvases_."

Her paintings were being shown throughout Port Angeles for the entire month. It had been a long time since she had even thought of returning there but she knew she needed to see these in person. She quickly printed the article, gathered herself and went to face Edward.

She found him at his piano.

"I saw" was all he said.

"Edward, we must go. We can be discreet and it's been long enough. I have been in town, I have proven myself."

"Bella. Are you even thinking right now? Have you even fully comprehended what you've seen? The painting is a werewolf. A werewolf, Bella! She must be Jacob's wi---anyway, you know _they_ will be there."

She frowned at him, and sat beside him wrapping her arms tight around his waist. "I know you think I'm being _silly Bella_ right now and I guess you are right, it's just…"

"It's just you haven't seen that face in a long time and you miss it, even though—"

"Even though he is now my _mortal enemy,_ yes I do still miss him. Plus, this artist…it says she moved there with her husband and by the looks of this piece, that is clearly Jacob. It would just be nice to get a glimpse of him happy…after what I did…" she didn't mean to make him feel guilty, that wasn't the plan, but she had to see these paintings in person.

"Ohhhhh Bella….how do you do this to me?" he kissed the top of her head "you realize, we will be breaking so many rules. Our scent will drive the dogs absolutely mad"

A smile crept onto her face then "so we are going to go?"

"What choice do I have?"

It was late when they finally arrived in La Push, which was of course the plan. Edward had even called the galleries under false pretenses…he was not a reporter hoping to interview Mrs. Black but if that was how they found out her schedule then so be it. Bella's new appearance should hopefully keep her from being recognized. Edward unfortunately would have to wait in the car. She was thankful he understood. If someone saw him, their whole livelihood would be in jeopardy. She knew she was taking a huge risk and she felt guilty. There was previous guilt consuming her now though. She still remembered how broken Jacob had been when she left him. Even now, that her heart no longer beat she could still feel it break when she pictured his face that day.

The gallery was pretty empty tonight, that was good. She only had about thirty minutes so as she entered she planned to make the most of that time. The paintings jumped off the wall at her, it was as if this Jolene had gone back in time to that fateful summer and captured Bella's memories. The wolves were exquisite. She wanted to reach out and pet that same shaggy coat she had loved so dearly. She then saw the beach and remembered walking with Jacob there, these memories had faded but they came rushing back now, full strength. If she actually needed to breath she would be in trouble because she had not since she first entered the gallery. The bonfires, the garage, an older Sam and Emily, sweet old Billy telling stories all came at her at once. Jolene had captured them all. Finally she arrived at a painting of Jacob's home. It was lovely in its simplicity. In the doorway stood a new Jacob; an older Jacob. He was shirtless as always, propped against the frame staring. His hair was at his waist and she felt her knees weaken at just how beautiful he had become. She knew without a doubt now that Jolene was his wife. Never had he looked at her with the same adoration she saw in just this painting. It was as if imprinting had been captured forever in acrylic.

* * *

Jolene loved being at the galleries. Most nights, she would beg him to drive her all the way there just for a walkthrough. Of course, he loved doing it. They would go after closing and sit and talk for hours amongst her display. Sometimes they would do more than talk and that was what was on his mind as he looked over at her tonight. They were sitting on the front porch steps, the moonlight casting shadows on her face. The wind blowing the dress she wore around her revealing glimpses of the soft, pale skin that he loved so much... He was more than in love with her. There weren't words for what he felt….and he had tried to find them.

"So, I'm thinking, we leave now we can get to the gallery at closing time….and ummmm" he grinned and slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder.

"We don't have to go to the gallery for that you know" she slid closer to him, slipping her arm around his waist.

"But you are always **so** much more inspired there" he said, teasing.

She laughed, the deep, honey soaked laugh that drove him insane. So he took her hand and pulled her to the car. He drove fast, really fast. If she had not been distracting him with kisses the entire drive the scent would have hit him sooner. The minute they entered the gallery though, it nearly knocked him down. He let go of her hand without thinking, his face twisted in disgust.

"Jacob, what is it?"

He couldn't speak. His mind was racing. It was everywhere, it was so sweet. Too sweet. He did not recognize the scent other than that it belonged to a leech. A goddamn leech, here after all this time. He **had **to bring Jolene back up here tonight. So selfish. So stupid. If anything happened to her….

"Jacob. You are growling" she sounded terrified.

He knew he was growling, of course he was growling. He was doing everything he could not to phase right here. He grabbed her, pulled her close and began walking quickly back outside. He would get Jolene home and then he and the pack would return….

"Just be quiet, Jolene. Just please be quiet" he begged. She just kept walking beside him, he could smell her tears. He quickly kissed the top of her head. He would not lose her tonight. Whoever was in here was dead. He had never felt such rage. This was the first time he had felt Jolene was in danger and he did not like it at all.

Once Jolene was in the car he felt better. He could breathe. He walked around to get in himself when he spotted them. It was Mr. and Mrs. Cullen standing across the street looking more than a little upset.

Of course they were upset-they were caught.


	17. Chapter 17

She sat in the car, her heart racing. She had no idea what had just happened. No sooner had they entered the gallery, Jacob was hurriedly escorting her out. She had never seen him like this. His face, God, she would never forget the way it looked. She had never seen hatred in his eyes before and it shook her to her very core. Now he was standing, with his hand on the door, why wouldn't he open it? She reached over and tapped on the window…nothing. She was seriously about to stop breathing. He had never ignored her. She tapped again…finally he opened it, just sticking his head in though.

"Stay in the car" he looked at her, he tried to seem calmer but she was not fooled.

"No, Jacob what is it. I'm scared" she said, losing patience now.

"**Stay.In.The.Car."** he said through his teeth. He had never spoken to her like that. She knew he was not upset with her but the fact that he was this upset was terrifying. She heard voices now, what in the hell is going on??? She jumped out of the car, careful to stay on her side-desperate to race to Jacobs. Across the street she saw what had to be two of the most gorgeous people on the planet and instantly she knew it was Bella and Edward. She had prepared herself for Bella but this was just too much. They stood side by side, tall and thin, skin so pale it seemed translucent. Bella took her breath away and she felt hot tears prick her eyes…

"Jacob—"she was barely able to whisper.

He was growling now. A constant roar that grew louder every second. Bella and Edward looked frightened...Edward kept saying to calm down and Jacob, in between growls, snarled something about not being young anymore.

"Jacob" she yelled again. She was not sure what to do, she met eyes with Bella and it appeared they were experiencing the same feeling as she saw Bella tugging at Edward. Edward who by this time was returning Jacobs growls with just as much anger. Jolene could not breathe. She ran and stood in front of Jacob, not knowing what else to do.

"Jacob, look.at.me, " she was whimpering by this point and thankfully he finally looked into her eyes. Instantly shame filled his beautiful brown eyes and love followed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, desperate to feel his warmth. She felt his strong arms as they crushed her into him and though it was a bit rougher than she was used to, she felt comforted. At least he was holding her now.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be here. I only wanted to see Jolene's work…I didn't think she would be here now." Bella said her voice filled with sadness. "I didn't mean to scare her…."

"But you are scary Bells…you are. I guess we are both monsters now" he said, anger still in his voice and his grip tighter on Jolene. Her face was pressed into his chest but she could imagine the pain in Bella's face as though words ripped through the air.

"Yeah…I guess we are."

They all stood in silence after that. Jolene loosened Jacob's grip only enough to turn herself to face the vampires. Still secure in his arms, she felt brave.

"Bella" she spoke in a hushed tone "I'm glad you came. I'm glad my paintings moved you that much...And that you were able to see Jacob. He has missed you and I know he loves you very much. I'm not that scared of you both really. I promise. It's all just very shocking..." she took a deep breath then. Where had she come up with that? Jacob really didn't seem that happy to see them. She knew that if he had been able to he would've said those things though.

"She's right. I'm sorry I got upset...It's just there haven't been any bloodsu--, any of your kind around here in many years and I panicked. I got someone to protect now and…"

"I see that Jacob…I guess it's a good thing I didn't stay after all" Bella spoke softly. She understood imprinting all too well it seemed. It seemed there wasn't much to say after that. This evening had taken a very sad turn and Jolene's heart was breaking for everyone. She had one more thing to do…

"Bella, contact the gallery and give them an address. We won't try to contact you but I will send you one of the wolves. You should have one" she turned to face Jacob and whispered "just go and give her a hug…you'll regret it if you don't" he looked at her shocked. "I don't know…." She just nodded and he smiled, it was a half smile but it was something.

"Bells, can I just have one last hug?" but she was already crossing the street when he spoke, arms extended. Jacob met her halfway and they embraced. She should've felt envy but more than anything it was heartbreaking. They stood there holding on to all they had shared and letting go of it at the same time. Finally, after several minutes they broke apart.

"You do smell like a dog" Bella grinned up at him. Her eyes filled with love and sadness.

"You don't smell that good either you know"

"I've missed you so much Jacob, I wish things were different…"

"They aren't though…they never were."

"No, but I will always love you, you know that right?" she was whispering, she appeared to be crying but there were no tears.

"I know, I love you too. Always." He said softly and touched Bella's cheek.

"I guess this is good bye all over again, at least this time I know you are happy" she smiled and looked past Jacob at Jolene and smiled warmly.

Jacob walked back to Jolene then and took her hand, "I really am." He sounded sincere but Jolene knew that he wasn't happy right now.

Bella returned to Edward, who had not spoken the entire time; he took Bella in his arms and then looked over at Jacob.

"I am sorry…again" was all he said and they were gone.

Jacob just stood there beside Jolene, holding her hand in silence. She could stand like this as long as it took until she had him back to the Jacob she came here with.

He turned to her finally; taking her face in his oversized hands "I don't know what to say to you right now" his eyes were filled with so many emotions she tried to just pick one to focus on. It was impossible.

"What do you want to say?" was all she asked, her arms finding their way around his waist once again.

"I don't even know….honestly. We should go home….I really want to go home" his face was breaking her heart.

The drive home was horrible. Jacob's hand rested on her knee the entire time but that was the only contact. She had thought he seemed okay when Bella left but it appeared that was not the case. She was too scared to speak. He seemed in a different world now and she wondered if she was welcome there.


	18. Chapter 18

**I can't seem to leave these two alone for very long these days-you guys are too sweet with your reviews. Plus I just love this and I am going to be busy this weekend and won't have time****…**

**Maemi SedaiI I hope it isn't too rushed :)**

Jolene was drifting off to sleep finally. They had been laying in bed for hours now, in a silence that spoke volumes. He didn't know what was going on inside him but he felt as if everything hurt. No matter how wonderful it felt holding her, her soft hands searching his body, he couldn't shake the pain. It was too strong. His entire past, the reason he had been in so much pain for all the years, had come back to him tonight and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Jolene had started to dream now and as she cried out "don't run" he wondered how she knew. He didn't want to leave her, he loved her so much but he couldn't face her in the morning with so much pain. He couldn't be the man she needed right now and that was killing him. He slipped out of bed as gently as he could and knowing she would wake up chilled, he draped another quilt over her. Tears were in his eyes as he looked down at his wife, his heart. The moon had slipped through the window, illuminating her face and he could see even in her dreams she was in pain. She didn't deserve this but all he knew was running. He snuck down the hallway careful not wake Billy and he ran.

He phased immediately and the instant his four legs hit the ground he knew it was the right choice. He ran furiously, every branch that broke in his wake was a victory. He felt destructive; tearing things apart is the only thing that seemed to make sense. He ran through the woods never looking back, the wind whipping through his coat and the moon leading the way.

"_Damn it Jacob, stop where you are I demand it_" Sam yelled furiously

"_Leave me alone Sam...get outta my head and leave me the hell alone_" Jacob thought back and he thought of Bella and Edward tonight. Maybe Sam would see, understand.

"_I swear to God boy when I catch up with you, you are dead meat. You won't leave again_!!!!" there was a desperate edge to Sam's voice now...

"_Sam please, it's just too much_." he begged but it was too late, Sam had gained on him-passed him and now stood in front of him. Anger in his eyes and his teeth bared, Sam took a stance Jacob knew all to well. Sam was ready to fight.

"_When are you going to grow up? I know that you weren't expecting to see those leeches tonight and we will discuss their presence later...they better not come back-but that is just life. You can't run every time there is a problem, not anymore. You are a man now and you have a wife. A beautiful wife who loves you-"_

_"Shut up Sam, just shut up_" Jacob thought and growled, he needed to get out of here and he was not going to let Sam stop him.

"_Shut me up __**boy**_" Sam snarled.

Jacob leapt at him then and Sam met him in the air. They ripped into each other. Sam fighting to keep him and Jacob fighting to leave. Jacob took every blow and embraced the pain. He deserved it he wasn't a man. He fought back he had had never been so angry. They fought for what seemed like forever until finally Jacob just collapsed. He was spent before the fight had even started and now he felt too tired to even move. He was sobbing as he phased back.

Sam phased back and looked at Jacob, eyes filled with compassion. "I didn't want to fight with you but I couldn't let you leave" was all he said.

Jacob was regaining composure and he sat up and looked at Sam. He felt a grin slip onto his face as he took in the battle scars, "do I look as bad as you?"

"Worse I hope you deserve it. What in the hell were you thinking? Leaving again, my God... what would Jolene do without you? What would any of us do without you?"

"Sam I don't know... it's just seeing the two of them...seeing Bella, changed and after all this time, she still got to me. I love Jolene so much and I didn't want to have to face her feeling like this...she doesn't deserve it"

"Nobody deserves it. You don't deserve to feel like this but you can't just run, you aren't sixteen anymore Jake... you have to face your problems now. We hurt the ones we love...it's a part of life but they forgive us…" Sam said, his voice fading. Jacob knew he was thinking of Emily's beautiful face. Sam was so brave, he had to face Leah and Emily both and he had never left...Jacob felt so ashamed. He cast his eyes down, embarrassed to even face Sam.

So they just sat there. Sam giving Jacob the silence he so desperately needed. The sun rose and Jacob knew Jolene would wake up soon- if she hadn't already. He felt so awful; thinking of her face filled worry broke his heart. He was born to protect her and his selfishness had caused him to forget that. He thought of how much he loved her, how it had felt to look in her eyes that first time. The way it had felt to imprint on her-time had stopped. He had been a fool to run from her. Bella was in the past and he had to leave her there. Seeing her was terrible but imagining life without Jolene…well, he couldn't.

"You ready to go home now?" Sam asked

"What will I tell her?"

"The truth." was all Sam replied as he stood and limped away.

As he stood, he felt the pain in every inch of his body. He looked down and saw the dried blood caking up all over. Luckily he would heal quickly but Jolene would still be devastated to see him like this. He would run to the beach first, a quick dip in the water to clean off the blood. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary.

He saw her standing at the water's edge as he approached and his heart sank. Even with her back to him, he could see she was in pain. She was wrapped in the extra quilt he had laid on her, he had meant for that to represent his warmth and he knew that was why she was using it now. It was cold this morning and the wind was fierce, her long hair was flying all around her. He could see her shivering from where he stood.

He ran to her not believing he had ever wanted to leave. She heard him and turned, her face bright red and covered in too many tears. He stopped as he reached her, dropping to his knees in shame.

She looked at him, taking in the blood and the bruises, her eyes wide with shock. He hadn't realized Sam had split his cheek until she reached out and touched him. He winced and she pulled back, scared.

"I heal quickly," he whispered.

"Do you really?" she asked and he knew she meant more than just physically.

"I'm so sorry Jolene, I swear to God, I didn't want to hurt you" he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her stomach. She ran her hands over his hair and let them rest on his shoulders, gripping slightly.

"You left me. I woke up, alone and cold in our bed and I've never been so scared in my entire life. I can't believe you left me." her voice was barely a whisper and the tears were falling fast, he felt them as they rolled off her cheeks and landed on the top of his head.

"I came back," he moaned, anguish washing over him. He could feel her pain coursing through his veins as if it were in his blood…. it was he supposed.

She pulled his chin up and forced him to look into her eyes. The pain was unbearable.

"Are you…is my husband back? I feel like I lost you last night and I can't bear it. You know how much I love you, no matter what but you can't leave me." she sunk down to her knees then. He nodded his head; there was nothing he could say to her. He pulled her to him, crushing her against him. It was painful and he felt sure some of his wounds opened back up at the force, but if nothing else he had to warm her. She was freezing.

They sat like that for a while, just holding on to one another. Jolene stopped crying eventually, he was sure she dehydrated by now. He picked her up at last, carrying her back to their home, their bed. Billy wasn't home, Jacob was thankful; he couldn't deal with his dad right now.

Jolene lay across the bed, still so unsure. He lay down beside her, hoping she would slide over into his arms…. she did not.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, finally. He was grateful she spoke.

"Sam. He beat some sense into me." he said, his voice still quiet.

"Oh…. God. Are you in much pain?" the concern in her voice felt like medicine and when she laid her hand atop the bruise on his arm, he finally smiled.

"Not much, now. It doesn't matter…. I deserved it."

"Is Sam ok?" she asked, softly.

"He looks about the same. We really do heal quickly, physically anyway." He paused, he had to keep talking "are we okay…I mean, I can't bear the pain I've caused you. I can't believe I ran…. it was so stupid. I panicked---" she cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"Jacob, look, I'm here and I love you so much but I don't think things are okay. I mean, we need time to heal from last night…. both of us." She was being so tough right now. He knew her, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms but she was holding back. Protecting herself from him when he was supposed to be her protector. He would let her do this, for now, if it was what she needed.

She got out of bed then, leaving the room and he just lay there. What was he going to say, "don't leave".

She walked back in after a few moments, holding a wet washcloth. She sat down beside him and smiled. It was a weak smile but it still made his heart skip a beat. She then began wiping the caked blood from his body.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Of course you do" was her reply and she leaned down, kissing him gently.


	19. Chapter 19

She was lying in their bed, alone. Sam had decided, and Jacob agreed, that they needed to patrol nightly now, since the Cullen's had been near. Apparently vampires scents called out to other vampires…she shuddered to think of dangerous vampires. Not the kind that came into your life and made your husband want to leave you but the kind that literally killed you.

Not just almost kill you like Bella. It wasn't her fault of course; she had just unintentionally opened up an old wound. Jolene was almost grateful now, a week later, because she and Jacob had been able to deal with their first problem. She told him she didn't want to always worry about him running off every time something bad happened. He had answered that he would never leave her again and said it with tears in his eyes. Jacob had actually had too many tears in his eyes this week and she planned to stop them as soon as he came home tonight. She smiled as she heard rustling outside-he was home.

She got out of bed, in only her oversized t-shirt and padded quietly down the hall. She was about to open the front door and rush into his arms when she heard the voices…

**"Sam, I don't want another war man…. we gotta stop it now" **

**"Quil, there won't be another war. So far we've only smelled two and no one is dead-" **

**"Yet" she heard Jacob interject and her heart sped up. **

**"You are right Jacob, if we don't stop them and those Volturi come back…well…" **

**"We'll have to call the Cullens" **

**"NO." Jacob spoke **

**"Jacob, don't start, we will have no choice." **

**"I don't want to do this right now, I'm tired. I need to tell Jo about this anyway…you guys need to tell also. It's time for extra precautions guys. We can't take any risks right now." Jacob's voice was stern. **

She walked away from the door and sat down on the couch, curling her legs beneath her. She flicked on the small table lamp and it cast a soft glow across the room. If she hadn't just overheard them she would've found it romantic but now…. well. She was just scared.

He opened the door quietly and spotted her. He smiled and propped against the doorframe.

"Hey pretty girl" his voice was weak.

"Hey you" she said, smiling warmly.

"Aren't you cold?

"Always cold when you aren't next to me" she patted the spot next to her. He was beside her instantly, pulling her onto his lap. She looked at his face then, up close. He was so tired. She placed a kiss on each eyelid and he sighed.

"You are so tired it breaks my heart," she whispered softly, her mouth inches from his.

"I'm ok now," he whispered back, his hot breath making her light headed. She leaned in then, taking a kiss so passionate even Jacob was startled. He pulled back slowly

"Does this mean that you, that we, I mean" he was stammering and she smiled at how adorable he was

"It means I love you and I need you. It means I know you won't leave me and that I'm sorry it took me a week to realize that." She kissed him softly and placed her hands on his face "Now, that I have your attention…. I have a confession. In my attempt to seduce you upon your arrival home, I accidentally eavesdropped…" he looked at her with furrowed brow, a frown instantly finding his lovely mouth.

"I was going to tell you all about it now, you know that"

"Jacob, I know, it's not that, it's…. I'm scared," she whispered and he pulled her closer.

"I know and I'm sorry but I promise nothing will happen to you. We are going to be patrolling a lot but someone will always be here. You just have to be patient with me right now; I'm going to be a lot more protective than normal. They are in Port Angeles now but …" he trailed off. She knew he didn't want to talk anymore so she wouldn't press.

"We can talk later…. I want you to take me to bed" she said and kissed him again, with more passion than before. There was too much fear and sadness in their life right now and all she wanted to do was be with him; to make them both feel better. She felt him picking her up but her lips never left his until he laid her down on their bed. He hovered over her; just looking down-his eyes filled with so much love she almost couldn't bare it.

"I wish you could see how beautiful you are" he said, his voice thick with desire.

She could, of course, in the way he looked at her. She pulled him down to her then and they greedily took from each other. Took back everything they had lost this week and reclaimed their love. His kisses burned her skin and as always, their separate cries of joy joined together filling the room as one.

When she woke the next morning Jacob was sitting up already, propped against the pillows. She rose but he stopped her-

"Just lay there, you have no idea what it's like to watch you sleep" his voice was dreamy.

"Well, good morning to you." she smiled and stretched. Her still bare body peaking out from underneath the quilt caused Jacob to release a soft growl.

"I never thought I'd find growling sexy" she smiled, finally sitting up next to him. His arm found it's place over her shoulder and she rested her head against his chest.

"Jolene, look at me. You know how we know we are married but you don't have a ring or anything? Well…"

"Jacob, I don't want a ring you know I don't care abo-" he cut her off with a finger to her lips; she smiled beneath it.

"I'm glad you don't care but I'm not getting you a ring silly, I can't afford one "he grinned at her" but I do want there to be proof. So I made you this." He sheepishly reached down beside the bed and dangled the leather cord in front of her. She saw the red wolf hanging from the end and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh it's lovely Jacob, so perfect. I didn't know that you could do this" she took the wolf into her hands gently. Cradling it she examined the intricate way he had carved the wolf out of the wood. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, except for the man who made it for her, of course.

"Here let me "he said and reached around to tie it from her neck "there, now you'll have your wolf with you all the time" he smiled at her, such love and warmth. She wrapped one hand around the wolf and placed the other against Jacob's cheek.

"He's always with me anyway, you should know that." Her voice was cracking as she tried to hold back tears. "This means more to me than anything…I can't even tell you what…. When did you…how?" she was stammering now and he chuckled softly.

"I've been working on it for a while, I worked extra hard last week. I needed you to have it." he said, his voice so serious she was taken aback.

"Last week was last week Jacob…it's good that we had something to work through. Love gets tested, that's a part of life, and it's the fighting for love that makes it grow stronger. That's what this was…us becoming stronger."

"Good God, do I love you." he answered, taking her face into his hands and pressing his mouth onto hers.

**There you guys go. See the hints at danger and how it only made them stronger. I think these two are going to make it J. As always, my reviewers are outstanding. You guys rock my socks off every time. I'm so happy you guys are digging this. I had a long tiring weekend but I wanted to get these two back together before too much time passed. Things are looking a little scary though…. I'm totally taking your reviews and ideas into consideration!!! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

So, you can take the night off Jacob. Jolene is probably going insane after these past few weeks." Sam startled him; he had just arrived for tonight's patrol.

"No, Sam…she's doing well, I don't mind, we have to stop them before…" they kill again, he thought. Jacob had seen the paper this morning. It was the third death. Three people had died because they could not catch these leeches.

"Jacob, Emily said she isn't eating and she just trembles all the time"

"She's cold when I'm not there…" he said softly. It wasn't that he didn't miss Jolene every second he was away from her. Every night when he got home he held her closer than the night before. He just wanted to protect her and being out here every night was the only way he knew how. He had noticed she was withdrawing but he told himself that he would make it up to her. That would have to start tonight…he couldn't have her unhappy "ok, you are right. I'll stay with her tonight. She will be so happy"

"Good. Just keep an eye on things, even though they haven't gotten near the res yet…" Sam stopped there…he didn't have to continue they all knew the rest.

Jacob walked back to his house now. Jolene was probably curled up on the couch. She and Billy usually watched movies after he left for patrol He smiled when he thought of how excited she would be he was staying with her tonight. When he opened the door, he was startled to see Billy alone in the living room.

"Dad, where's Jolene?"

"She hasn't been feeling well this week. She went to lie down"

"What do you mean, not feeling well…she's always fine when I'm here"

"When you are here. You haven't been here much lately" Billy held up his hand as Jacob began to protest, "I know, and what you are doing is very important, it's what you were born to do. You were also born to be with that woman back in your bed. You have to do both now Jake, don't forget"

"Ok dad, thanks for the sage old advice" Jacob huffed. He was embarrassed to have been called on his inexperience and apparent inability to take care of his wife. He didn't know she was sick…he hurried down the hallway and quietly entered their bedroom.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed when he entered the room. She looked up at him, shock turning to joy and she leapt into his arms. He pulled her up to face him, feeling her legs wrap themselves around his waist.

"You are home." She began placing tiny kisses across his face. She overwhelmed him right now. She didn't seem sick; she seemed amazing. Everyone was just overreacting. Like he didn't know his wife. He knew her better than anyone…still…she did look pale.

"Sam said I should stay home with you. I'm sorry I haven't been here lately, after all we went through and then now I'm gone all the time. I'll make it up to you I swear, and I just want you to be safe, you know that don't you?" he begged.

"I know that but you can't blame a girl for missing her man." She smiled at him.

"I miss you too you know. Its absolute torture running around out here knowing that this beautiful body is waiting in my bed" he growled at her and lowered himself back onto their bed, keeping her in his arms.

"What about this beautiful brain?"

"Oh yeah…that too" he murmured and kissed her softly.

"Oh I am so glad you are here tonight. I have missed you," she whispered in between kisses.

"What do you want to do? I mean, you know, besides this" he kissed her again, his mouth wandering from hers and moving to her throat. It always tasted so much like honey, God, could anything taste better than her skin? He doubted it. He felt her fingers find their way into his hair and he moaned, loudly. Apparently too loud because the next thing he knew she was not on top of him any longer. She was sitting beside him.

"Hey, wait. I liked where you were," he said softly reaching out to grab her and pull her back. Why was she moving away? She never moved away.

"Jacob, we have to…I want to take a walk. Can we do that?" she asked, she was smiling but he knew her. Something was up.

"Baby, yeah of course we can take a walk. Are you ok? Did something happen? Am I going to have to kill someone?" he asked. He was half joking half serious. He would kill someone.

She just smiled "let's just go for a walk, ok" she stood up and took his hand. He followed behind her. He felt a panic wash over him but he kept his calm. Whatever was going on she would tell him in minutes and he didn't want to upset her. Maybe she was a bit pale and seemed a little off, but she was an emotional woman and unfortunately he had put her through a lot this month. Oh God. What if she was leaving him now? What if she couldn't take it and was going back to her cabin? His heart sank lower and lower until finally, as they made their way into the woods, she looked at him.

"Don't panic Jacob. I know you are thinking the worst right now but stop. Ok?" she said sternly. He nodded but he was still panicked. She was standing in front of him; she had her hands planted firmly against his stomach. "I love you so much. Things are so crazy right now and yeah; it's getting to me a little. That's part of being in this family though. I'm learning that and I love being in this family more than anything so I will be strong. I'm just a little more emotional than normal right now because I just found out I'm pregnant" she whispered the last part and he wasn't sure if he heard her correct.

"Say again" he asked his heart racing.

"There is a baby Jacob." She smiled up at him and moved her hands from his stomach to hers. He fell to his knees in front of her. Tears filled his eyes as he began to kiss her stomach gently. Then he rose and took her face in his hands. He looked at her for what could have been an eternity or five minutes, he always forgot where he was when he looked at her anyway. Now she was pregnant. They were going to have a baby.

"Jacob" she finally spoke breaking the spell "you haven't said anything. Can you talk?" her voice was filled with so much love he had to sit down. She sat down beside him; he quickly pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and he rested his hands on her stomach. He had never felt the need to protect stronger than he did at this instant. He looked down into her eyes again and she looked at him, she wanted him to say something amazing only he was too startled to speak. So he raised his head and released a howl so loud and joyful he knew it was heard for miles. She dissolved into a fit of laughter then and he joined her.

"So you are happy? You want this? We never really talked about it..." she asked, once she stopped laughing. Her face was glowing now and he thought maybe she was never more beautiful.

"I don't guess I've ever wanted anything like I want this." he used one hand to tilt her face up and kiss her gently. He pulled back, still holding her face "I've never been happier than I am right now. How are you? Are you sick? Are you happy? Do you want this?" he asked, suddenly aware that she was in fact pregnant and they had never discussed having children. She smiled at him; a warm smile that he knew meant they were foolish questions.

"I never thought this would happen to me...obviously. Of course I never thought I'd marry a werewolf either" she laughed "The minute I found out I instantly knew that everything was right. That we would have the most amazing child, probably ever" he laughed then "and that we love each other so much that this kid will never, ever feel the pain we did. It will never have a reason to doubt love cause we will give it all we have and we have a lot" she kissed him then, so soft and sweet. She pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"We should probably head back. It's getting dark and I don't want you out here" he said, quickly remembering that even though he had never been happier there were still new vampires close by.

"Oh Jacob, will this be over soon? You are so tired and I worry about you so much, if something happened to you," she whispered, he was holding her in his arms walking back to their house. She was playing with his hair, it had become a bit of a nervous habit for her, not that he minded.

"You don't worry about me. You have more important things to worry about" he smiled at her "Plus, I'm super strong, you know that," she laughed. It was faint but he was happy to hear it just the same.

The next morning, lying in bed he looked at her and smiled. She was so lovely and now the body he loved so much was carrying his child. He was going to be a father. He was truly so happy...well, maybe not as happy as Billy. He thought of the night before when they came home and told Billy. He looked like he was going to explode. Jolene had brought so much joy to them. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He knew he needed to go check in with Sam but he hated to let go of her. Of course, he didn't have to make the decision as he heard Sam entering the house, talking to Billy. He rose gently, slipped into some shorts and walked to see what was up.

"Sam how was last night? He asked, joining them at the kitchen table.

"Jake...they were in Forks last night."

He dropped the coffee mug he had just filled "why didn't you come get me? Is anyone hurt, did you get them? Jesus Sam, you should've let me know"

"Jo told Emily she needed you last night. I had to respect that. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's great. She's pregnant," he said and Sam gave a cry "hush, man she's asleep. I don't want her to hear about this... what's the plan?"

"Ok, we smelled them near the Cullen's old place. Maybe they thought they were still there, I don't know. We are just going to patrol 24/7.We'll do it in shifts...I want this done and soon. Those Volturi can't come back...you know the treaty is meaningless to them."

Jacob growled as he thought of the last time things had gotten this bad. Now he had Jolene and their baby to worry about and he wasn't planning on anything happening to them. Everyone was silent as Jolene stumbled into the room. Jacob shot a look at Sam, letting him know she didn't need to hear about the latest development.

"Hey Sam, is everything ok?" she asked, her beautiful face filled with concern.

Sam jumped up and rushed to her, scooping her up in a big hug "Everything's great... mama" he said and the room burst into laughter. He sat her down and she looked over at Jacob and smiled. Jacob just smiled at her as if nothing was wrong. He hated lying to her but she would just have to be mad at him later.

**Ok lovely readers and lovelier reviewers...are you glad Jo's pregnant? I hope so. I felt it was only time (and I know some of you felt the same way). Especially what with the big bad slowly approaching. I'm never sure where this story is going...all I'm ever sure of is the awesomeness of Jacob and Jo :) As always, reviews and advice are more appreciated than you know!**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

She was lying in bed looking over at Jacob. He looked so angry, even in his sleep. It had been three long months for all of them. The new vampires were still stalking all around them and the pack had been able to do nothing but chase them away. She knew Jacob was tortured over that. He had told her he felt like a failure and that broke her heart, especially when there was nothing she could do to convince him otherwise. The worst part was the phone call that came last week-Bella. She had seen the news and she thought that her family could help. They were coming later today. Jacob had protested heavily but they all knew, even him, it was inevitable. They needed help. She pushed herself closer to Jacob now, her belly only slightly more rounded than normal pressing into his side. She thought of their little angel and smiled. Jacob loved her so much but she thought he already loved the baby more. He begin to stir and instantly her heart skipped a beat, their time was so precious now. Every second counted. He looked down at her, his eyes still heavy, and smiled.

"Mornin mama" he whispered.

"Mornin papa" she smiled.

His hand slid down to her belly and rubbed it gently "mornin pup" he said in his new voice. The proud voice of a father, she loved it. He leaned down and kissed her and maybe her hormones were all crazy because of the pregnancy but God, she couldn't get enough. She moaned into his mouth and he answered by taking more. His hands moving from her belly to the places that made her cry out his name. She was lost in him, every place he touched burned and the heat was overwhelming. Finally, after they spent what seemed an eternity in bliss, he pulled away propping up on an elbow. He looked down at her, it was a loving stare but she could see past it into the fear and exhaustion.

"I love your crazy baby hormones"

"Honey, your little pup had nothing to do with that. That was all me."

"Oh is that right?" he asked, laughing at her.

"You have no idea" she smirked.

" I think I have a pretty good idea"

"Yeah, well... yeah...you do" she said, unable to keep up the act. He was still laughing though.

"You want breakfast?"

"In a minute. Let's just lay here..."he leaned down then, resting his head on her belly and whispered, "Hey pup. I wish you were here already..." she closed her eyes. Jacob loved talking to the baby. He could lie in bed like this all day and sometimes they did. He would tell the stories of the tribe or how he met Jolene and she would listen, her fingers in his hair. It was heavenly. He was going to be the most amazing father and she felt more blessed than she had ever believed.

"So papa, can we talk about today?" she asked finally, it was plaguing her.

He groaned like a five year old "do we have to?"

"Jacob seriously... what's going to happen? Are they coming here?" He looked at her; she saw the guilt in his eyes "don't do that. Don't look like it's your fault... I just worry. I mean, you are trying to kill vampires by getting more vampires to come here?" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh Jolene. I know and I am sorry. I thought it was over..." he rubbed her back softly " I guess it never will be though... the Cullens helped us last time. You know they live by this _moral code. _Well, they think just because they don't kill humans that makes them moral... anyway...they don't wish harm to humans so they will help us. They are strong and know how to handle new vampires. Paul and Embry are meeting them at the border in a couple hours I guess... they'll be here for just a bit while we strategize. You will stay in the house with Billy."

"So maybe it will be over soon" she said, her voice hopeful.

"It will baby, I promise." he kissed the top of her head and then whispered "didn't you say something about breakfast?" and she laughed. If she and the baby came first, food was always a close second in Jacob's heart.

After they ate, Jacob went to get dressed and she went to sit on the porch. The Cullens' would be here soon and she wanted a few minutes of fresh air before they arrived.

**BELLA**

Jolene was sitting on the porch steps; her ample figure clothed in what could only be one of Jacob's shirts. It fell well past her knees. She looked so pretty...so alive. Bella stood there watching as Jacob came out to the front porch to join her. He leaned down and kissed Jolene's belly. He paused there and seemed to be whispering something. Jolene laughed loudly and swatted at him. He was laughing as well and looking down at Jolene with so much love, Bella felt a sob building in her chest. It seemed those little black haired children she had dreamed of would exist after all. Jacob sat down beside Jolene and her fingers instantly began twirling the ends of his hair. He shut his eyes and smiled.

"Bella, are you all right love? " Edward asked, breaking her trance.

"Oh yes, I'm fine." she smiled at him. She knew he could see right through her, he always knew how she was feeling even if he couldn't read her mind. "I'm sorry. It was just startling to see, that's all. Of course she is pregnant and that's wonderful" she said with a smile, hoping she had convinced him.

As they walked closer, Bella prepared herself. She never thought that dealing with jealousy would be the part of this trip she feared the most.

**xoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok. So here's the deal. There are new vampires going around killing folks in and around ****Port Angeles****. Real original, I know...I don't get into that aspect of the story. I really just care about rez life...I just wanted to give you guys a bit of drama. It kind of plays in the background, Jake and Jo being the main focus. I kind of wanted Bella to be a little jealous. I mean, that's petty-I know but damn. She tore Jake up and in my story made him leave home for four years. She should feel a little, right? I'm also not good at fight scenes or vampire descriptions :) This part will be over soon and we will back to fluffy dances only, right Bribbie? **

**Thanks as always for your sweet words. xoxo**

* * *

Jacob, here they come" he heard Jolene whisper. He kept his eyes closed for a second longer, remembering how she looked this morning in his arms.

"I know darlin, I smell them," he said sweetly, trying to keep his cool. Last time she had been around leeches, he hadn't fared so well. He stood up and pulled her from her spot "why don't you go on inside with Billy, okay? I love you-**so much"** he leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet. She looked up at him and the tears were brimming over her beautiful, honey-tinted eyes

"I love you more...we love you" she said softly, breaking his heart. He opened the door for her, Billy was sitting there and he met Jacob's eyes. Jacob smiled at his dad and gave a little salute. Billy chuckled softly and shook his head and then quickly turned his focus on Jolene. Jacob shut the door and turned to face the masses.

"It's all just very new to her..." he mumbled to no one in particular and walked out to join them. He glared at the leeches as he went to stand next to Sam. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella stood looking back.

"We appreciate your offer to help us," Sam said, through his teeth "we have been tracking these two for months as you know and we are just at our limit, I'm afraid. They are new and they are strong. I know you didn't have to come down here to meet with us, you could've just attempted to stop them on you own, and we also appreciate the respect you've shown. You are welcome here right now. We don't want you around the res after that. We are going to go out hunting immediately, meeting back at the border later tonight. Anything you'd like to add" Sam said, looking at Carlisle.

It was Bella who spoke up though, Jacob wouldn't look at her "I just want to say I am so sorry we were in Port Angeles... if we hadn't come, they wouldn't be nearby. I promise we'll do everything we can to make it right" her voice was so sad that Jacob had to look. She was looking at him already and their eyes met. He could see how badly she felt for last time, for everything and he smiled softly at her. Whatever their past, she was still Bella. She smiled back and then everyone went their separate ways. One last glance back to the house and of course, Jolene was standing at the window. She looked so beautiful; it was going to take all his strength to leave her. He phased while she was watching and turned, in wolf form to look at her. She smiled then and blew him a kiss. She dropped her hand, clutching the wolf pendant he had placed around her neck. She walked away from the window so he could leave, knowing he wouldn't run off until she left. God, how he loved her for knowing him so well. It felt so good to have her as his other half.

"Now you know why I worked so hard for Bella" Edward startled him by reading his thoughts.

_Don't get in my head leech. I just want this to be over, not to be your buddy_

"I'm not trying to be your "buddy" Jacob, I am happy for you. Every dog has his day, isn't that the saying?"

_Just run off with your family and leave me to mine._

"Edward, leave him alone and come on" Bella yelled and Edward took off. She looked back at Jacob and smiled again.

Jacob growled. He was so not in the mood to relive his past. If he could've only tracked the bastards he they wouldn't be here. He could be at home, with Jo and her sweet pregnant belly. Ok, focus Jacob. The sooner you kill the leeches the sooner the_Cullens_ can go the hell home. He had run, following a trail for miles. The scent was growing stronger, almost overwhelming. He kept running, he would end it now. He knew that the pack, and Edward, could hear his thoughts so he let them now he was getting close to what could only be both of the bloodsuckers. They were on their way, they said to wait but he would not. He was tired of waiting so as he saw the objects of his chase approaching him, he never even slowed down.

* * *

Jolene was sitting on the couch when she heard them return. She ran to the front door and onto the porch, hoping for Jacob to be there ready to scoop her up. She looked at everyone walking up and they were beaten. Where was Jacob? She looked around and finally saw; he was in Quil's arms...lifeless. She ran out to them, demanding answers and trying to get Jacob.

"Jolene, we killed the vamps but Jake took the most of the beating... just let me get him to your bed. Ok" Quil spoke soft and calm. He looked at her so sweetly; it instantly angered her. She didn't need pity. She needed her husband. She followed beside Quil and whispered to Jacob, he never stirred. She could feel her heart breaking, no ripping apart. She couldn't breathe.

They laid him down and she instantly was beside him. Carlisle Cullen was apparently a doctor and he looked over Jacob. No one was talking, even if they were she wouldn't have heard them. She was in another world right now and all she could see was Jacob. Parts of him were missing. They had ripped apart his golden skin and broken the bones she thought were unbreakable. His eyes were swollen closed and his beautiful lips were split and bloody. It hurt her to even see him and he wouldn't wake up. She screamed at him, begging and pleading, her tears bathing his face and he wouldn't wake up. She laid her head on his chest just to feel the beating of his heart, the heat coming off him calming her only slightly. She looked up the faces standing over her; they were filled with pity and their own battle scars. They were all awake though, weren't' they? She thought angrily. So the new vampires were dead but what about Jacob?

"Carlisle says he will be okay, Jolene" Bella's husband spoke calmly. Jolene just glared at him.

"He was very brave. He tried to take them both out before we could catch up. He's so very stubborn" Bella spoke softly, her eyes never leaving Jacob's beaten face. The other two Cullens must've left; it was only Bella, Edward and Carlisle amongst the pack now.

"Jo, sweetheart, you have to calm down... the baby" Emily had come in and placed her arms around Jolene. Jolene thought of this morning and how Jacob had been so sweet, talking to his little pup, and the sobbing grew louder.

"He needs to go the hospital" she choked out.

"Sweetie he can't..."Emily whispered to her and Jolene immediately knew. He was a werewolf...

"Well then, who is going to help him? I need him to wake up" she cried

"If it's all right, I will stay. I can monitor him and help him with the pain" Carlisle spoke up.

"Yes, stay...please" she begged, not even looking at Sam. She knew the treaty was meaningless to everyone right now. She composed herself and realizing she wanted to be alone with her poor husband, spoke softly "boys, please go home. You need to rest and heal. Come back tomorrow when you feel better. You all look awful..."she gave them a weak smile "I'd like for Jacob to have a little peace and quiet now, all right?" no one protested. She knew they respected her wishes. Carlisle gave a Jacob a quick look over and then a shot of pain medicine. Quil leaned down to hug her and whispered "we really do heal quickly" and she had to fight back tears.

Once the room was empty she turned to look at her beautiful man. The tears could flow freely now and they did. She kissed him softly and lay down beside him, taking his lifeless hand and resting it on her belly.

"Ok pup" she whispered softly "its time for you to wake up your papa".

* * *

**Werewolves really do heal fast guys…no worries, ok?**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up with the sunrise. Jacob was still lying beside her, unconscious. After his last fight, she had seen how quickly the wolves healed, but it still brought tears to her eyes when she looked at Jacob this morning. The swelling had gone down and the wounds that last night appeared life threatening now appeared to be nothing but faded scars. Still, the images from last night would be burned in her brain forever. He had looked dead in Quil's arms, her love-her protector and in one awful night, he had almost been taken from her. She rubbed her belly gently, trying to imagine life for her and their child without him. She couldn't. Her brain simply wouldn't allow it. Maybe it was a protective mechanism, and she was grateful because if she ever actually imagined losing him she would never recover. She moved closer to him, hoping that feeling her and the baby's closeness could wake him. She began to trace intricate designs into the hard flat surface of his stomach. On any other day, he would have ravished her for doing that, but this morning he just lay there, breathing in-breathing out. She let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them. It was killing her not to have him return the embrace, not to feel his warm arms crushing her until she couldn't breathe. She didn't know how long she could bear this.

"Jolene" she heard a melodic voice call quietly from outside the door.

"Yes, come in" she was elated the doctor was here. He walked in the room, hitting the lights as he did. She was struck by his beauty and youthful appearance. She stood and grabbed her robe.

"Are you feeling all right this morning?" he asked looking towards her stomach. She clutched at it immediately.

"Oh, we are ok. How ishe?"

"Wow" his eyes widened "I can't believe how quickly they heal. It is startling." he proceeded to look Jacob over. "Without an X-ray, it will be hard for me to determine the extent of the damage. It appears he is doing quite well, physically...let's give him a little more time and then we can decided what to do. I know he took quite a blow" he said, his voice trailing. Not wanting to scare her, she assumed.

"It was bad, huh?" she whispered, her voice cracking and tears threatening to spill.

"It was." was his only reply. She wanted to hear all the details and at the same time she didn't. She decided against asking, she would let Jacob tell her.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" she asked, curious.

"They are waiting at the border. They didn't want to upset anyone. I will let them know his status and be back in a few hours unless he wakes sooner "he ended with a smile.

"Would you ask Bella to come down, just for a bit...I'd love a chance to talk with her." she said, realizing that they would be gone soon. This was her only chance. She just wanted to spend a few minutes with her.

Carlisle looked a little puzzled "They won't mind?"

"It's just Bella and I'll handle them" she said with a hint of a smile.

"You know Edward can hear our thoughts, she's on her way" he smiled back. "I'll return in a couple hours." he exited silently.

She didn't want to leave Jacob's side, even for one second but she wanted a minute with Bella.

"Billy, can you come here" she called down the hall. He rolled down and peered into the room, his eyes saddened to see Jacob.

"Mornin you. How's my grandbaby this morning?" his hands reached out to rub her belly gently.

"Oh just fine...it's your son I'm worried about." her voice sad

"Oh, he'll be fine. He probably just wanted to catch up on his sleep." he said, attempting to joke but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Billy, can you stay back here a minute. I've asked Bella to come down and I know you don't want her back in the house. I can talk to her on the front porch," she smiled at him, hoping he would understand.

"Oh, that girl...such troubles...don't take long with her." he said, shaking his head. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and then stepped back to give Jacob a gentle kiss.

When she stepped out into the hallway she could see Bella approaching. She looked lovely as usual and Jolene cinched her robe and smoothed her hair. She hated that Bella's beauty made her feel inferior and reminded herself that Bella was not human...so, there was that.

"Hi Jolene, how are you today" Bella asked, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey...you are probably wondering what in the hell I am thinking, right" Jolene sat down on the steps and motioned for Bella to join her.

"Well..." She sat down beside Jolene, a warm smile spread across her pale face.

"I know, it's just...well...first, thank you all for coming back and please let Carlisle know how grateful I am for his help...he said Jacob should be okay soon...it's killing me though" she said softly.

"He's really tough, you know"

"Except around you; I guess that's why I wanted to talk to you...When we saw you guys at the gallery, Jacob left me" she took in Bella's startled face "only for a few hours but still. Anyway...I just wondered, I mean..."

"You don't want me to come back?"

"God that makes me sound so awful..." she buried her face in her hands, to show her frustration and embarrassment.

Bella laughed. It sounded so much like music that Jolene was startled "oh Jolene. Jacob is so in love with you, what he felt for me doesn't compare and that is a good thing. Seriously, he never looked at me like he looks at you. It makes me so happy to see him like this..." she shut her eyes, remembering that right now, Jacob didn't look so good.

They sat there in silence. Eventually Bella reached out and took Jolene's hand. Jolene was startled at the cold first, and then at just how hard the tiny was. "Listen, Edward and I are going to go back home now. When he wakes up I don't want there to be any distractions from you and your baby." Bella smiled.

"Oh Bella, I wish things were different." she said, tears filling her eyes.

"That's what Jake always said but I chose this life. Not because I was afraid of losing Jacob to his imprint but because I truly love Edward. I know, even though he is as stubborn as ever, Jacob realizes that now...that he has you. You see I did love him but when you meet your soul mate, it's just a whole different feeling...love doesn't seem to do it justice"

"No, it doesn't." she sighed, thinking of Jacob "thank you for coming down here"

"I wanted to talk to you too...I just didn't know how to ask. Please tell Jacob I will miss him and that I truly am happy for you both. The baby is going to be so beautiful" she smiled and before Jolene could stop herself she wrapped Bella in a hug.

Bella pulled back after a minute, "I bet that was a really cold hug for you" she was laughing.

"It was different...but nice. I hope you are happy too Bella." she smiled.

Bella walked off then and Jolene sighed, relief washing over her.

EDWARD He shouldn't be listening to them. He tried to tell himself he just wanted to be sure Bella was safe and that he had to listen. The truth was of course, he wanted to know if she was over the dog. He had thought she was...they had spent the past four years in an existence he had never dreamed. Blissful did not do it justice but she had loved Jacob. He still remembered the night she wept in his arms. Seeing Jacob and his wife, his pregnant wife…well, the look in Bella's eyes had scared him. She had told him endlessly, begging him to believe her that she was just a little overwhelmed by the memories.

_but I chose this life. Not because I was afraid of losing Jacob to his imprint but because I truly love Edward. I know, even though he is as stubborn as ever, Jacob realizes that now...that he has you. You see I did love him but when you meet your soul mate, it's just a whole different feeling...love doesn't seem to do it justice"_

His heart soared as he heard Bella speak of their love. Of course she loved him. He hated coming here. Too many memories, Bella was right. As he watched her walk back to him from Jacob's, he was struck as always by her beauty. Her appearance had changed slightly when she did, but she was still his Bella, always. As their eyes met, he knew she always would be and that all that remained here would be the memories.


	24. Chapter 24

He felt her body pressed against him as he woke. The soft breathing meant she was asleep. Her damp hair was cool against his skin and the smell of her soap filled the room. It was the only thing that kept him from phasing as images from the battle raged in his head. The last thing he remembered was the way it had felt to be thrown into that tree. His still aching body throbbed. His mind was racing, wondering about the rest of the pack…the vampires and of course, Jolene; his beautiful Jolene. How long had she been laying here beside him, had his stubbornness hurt her…..or the baby? He raised his hand weakly and ran it down the length of her hair. She stirred instantly, rising up-her arms never leaving their place around his waist.

"JAC-"her voice was too loud, he reached up and placed a finger against her soft lips

"Shhhh baby"

"Oh my God, Jacob…oh thank God….I never realized how amazing it was to look into those eyes until just right now" she whispered, looking down at him. Her eyes turning that warm honey color that meant tears were forming.

"You have no idea" his voice was weak.

"You have been out for two whole days. Are you…how do you feel?" her voice, filled with concern.

"I've felt better…ah shit Jo, I messed up. All I could think of was how badly I wanted it over, it was so stupid" he sighed and she leaned down, leaving kisses across his face. Keeping her face close to his she whispered

"You just did what you had to do honey. Please next time wait….for me and the pup" her voice caught on the tears and he leaned up, crushing his mouth against hers. Never mind the pain it caused him, he needed to feel her. She was kissing him back, but there was reservation. He pressed harder, letting her know that no matter what, he always wanted to be kissing her.

She pulled back "mmmm, I have missed those lips" to prove her point, she ran a finger along the outline of his mouth, never taking her eyes off his.

"Is everyone…ok?" he asked finally able to break the spell she held on him.

"Yes. You took the worst beating…except for those new vampires….they are gone. Actually the only vampire around here now is Carlisle..."

"I knew I smelled something" he said, making a face. She laughed softly and he pulled her back down, her head resting against his chest.

"He stayed to watch over you…which reminds me…I need to call him"

"No, just a few more minutes alone…ok? I just want to be with you right now"

He heard her sigh and felt as she placed a kiss right above his heart "that sounds good."

They lay there for a while, her hands tracing the tiniest of circles against his skin. She knew that drove him wild and he formed a weak smile, she was such a tease sometimes. He loved her for it. He knew he needed to get up, talk to people, and let them know he was ok but just holding her seemed to be what he truly needed. He ran his hands, weak as they may be, down her side and onto her belly. He loved to feel the little bump. It seemed every time he touched her there, his heart beat out of his chest. Just months ago he had been running, so afraid of feeling for just one minute. Now, he never wanted to stop. He couldn't wait until that little baby was here.

After a while, the sweet smell of vampire filled the house. It was just Dr. Cullen coming to help him but the scent still turned his stomach.

"Here comes the doc" he whispered to her, she rose and slipped into her robe. When she cut the bedroom light on, he shut his eyes against it.

"Jacob, you are awake. How wonderful. You certainly gave us a scare" the doctor's voice, as always, sounded too sweet to Jacob.

"Thanks for staying and helping me Dr. Cullen but I think I'll be fine now, I am sure you need to get back to your family" his voice strained. No matter what, he couldn't bring himself to be anything more than formal as he spoke.

"Yes, I suppose I do. I will leave some medicine for you, please take it. You wolves recover so quickly but, I imagine you are still in quite a bit of pain"

"Yes and thank you" he looked at Jolene, she was frowning at him. He just raised his eyebrows at her and then looked back at the Dr. "thank you very much for your help...for everything" there, maybe that would make Jolene feel better.

"Well, Jacob. I hope you and your lovely wife had many blessings and of course, that I never see you again." He smiled.

"I feel the same way" Jacob said, returning the smile.

Jolene gave the leech a hug as he left and Jacob groaned; now she would smell like them and she had smelled so good. Before he had a chance to say anything, the room filled. Billy, Sam, and Quil all piled in. There were cheers and jokes, the room filled with noise. Jolene excused herself to go take a shower; she winked at Jacob as she left. She could read his mind, he thought with a smile.

Later that afternoon, after everyone had cleared out and Jolene had returned to him, smelling of soap and honey, he truly felt better. Jolene was sitting at the edge of the bed talking about making him supper or something; he was distracted as always by just how pretty she was.

"What's that grin about?" she asked, crawling back toward him.

"I was trying to listen but I keep getting distracted" he smiled as she lay down next to him.

"By…"

"How pretty you are" he said, nuzzling against her.

"Oh come on…I already told you I'd make chili, there's no need to butter me up" she said, her voice filled with laughter.

"Fine….I try and be sweet and you just shoot me down" he spoke with mock offense. She leaned over and kissed him gently and then sat up.

"I have to be honest for a second. Just because, that's so important and I just want to tell you that….well…this is embarrassing but I talked to Bella…about, well, everything" she was twisting her fingers, her other nervous habit.

"Ok" it hurt to hear she still doubted him though, really, he couldn't blame her. "Well, what did she say?"

"She told me what I already knew, that you loved me. She said you never looked at her the way you look at me, which was nice to hear. She said she hoped you understood everything now, because of us. Understood about her and Edward…." Her voice was filled with question.

"Honey, listen to me. For real, after today I want this part of my life to be over. I have never, could never love ANYONE like I love you. What I felt for Bella was childish in comparison. I know that when I saw her last time, I acted like a child and I'm sorry. You have to know that by now. I'm glad she chose that bloodsucker because I wouldn't have left if she had stayed and then I would have never found you. I would have spent my whole life waiting for you." He forced it all out, and then just sighed, exhausted.

She pulled his hand up to her mouth, kissing it gently "I'm so happy. You know that, and I am so happy that you left too. You are my **everything**….and I know I'm yours. I just wanted to hear from her, that she was done. That she didn't plan to come back again for you……because I couldn't bear it. And, I have never understood how someone could leave you in the first place" she smiled at him then and it lit up the room. She loved him so much. He could feel it coming off her in waves. He pulled himself up slowly, and it hurt like hell.

"I wish I even knew what to say to you…..I love you so much. I know that things haven't been great lately but I swear; they are going to be…when I feel a little better I am going to start on the nursery, how's that sound? I was thinking, because I know neither of us want to leave Billy, we could just make this room bigger, you know?" he knew that would make her happy and he was right. She instantly started planning. She was in the middle of saying something about room colors when he couldn't stop himself. He leaned over, grabbed her by the back of the neck, and kissed her.

"Wow" she rested her forehead against his, "was that you buttering me up so I'd go cook or because you really wanted to paint the room blue?"

He chuckled "all of the above. Oh, and cause I love you" he whispered, never meaning it more.

**That was not the end, you guys know I could write about these two forever. I've already said that if the plot runs out i will just fill chapter upon chapter of fluff...plus the puppy fluff to come :)**


	25. Chapter 25

She wondered how anyone could ever adjust to the look he was giving her right now. They were just sitting on the porch talking about nothing and he turned to her and just stared. He loved her so much sometimes she was just overwhelmed. She could see everything he felt about her in his eyes, his love, passion, pride-all of it and it washed over her causing all the blood in her body to rise to her cheeks. He smiled then and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I love you" he whispered, his voice serious like he was professing his love for the first time.

"I love you too. So much" she slid into his arms then. He wrapped them around her, resting his hands on her now enormous belly. They just sat in silence. Imprinting was a serious thing and when it overwhelmed them both, she knew it was best to just sit. His hands never leaving her stomach they laughed as the little one kicked furiously.

"He is SO ready to come out—I hear you pup, I am ready too," he said.

"**You** are ready…" she said, sighing, she absolutely loved carrying his baby but being pregnant did have some bad sides.

"Ahh Jo, you are doing so great. I am so proud of you. Can you believe he'll be here any day?" his voice had turned from serious to just plain giddy.

"I know I am so ready to see him…OR her" she teased. They didn't know the sex of the child, they both wanted to be excited. Jacob, of course, just knew it was a boy.

Jacob just laughed at her. She didn't care if it was a boy or girl; well maybe she wanted a little boy more. Oh, who was she kidding, of course she did. She could picture him already and it made her heart skip a beat every time she did. She could see his black hair and his dark skin, a miniature Jacob.

"You know I could sit here with you in my arms forever but…"

"But you have to patrol, I know" she sighed. There had been no signs of vampires since the last attack but the pack had felt threatened. So they ran patrols. It was not a big deal to Jolene; she knew it was important. It's just now, with their baby due at any time, she worried every time he wasn't beside her Which was only when he patrolled, he never left her side otherwise. Never.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll only be gone a couple hours…I don't like leaving you, you know that," he said as he stood, helping her up from her seat.

"I know, I didn't meant to make you feel guilty. I can be alone for a couple hours. Now go on, get" she kissed him, soft at first but as always, it became more. It seemed that her only cravings were Jacob's kisses…. not that he minded. He pressed her to him and moved his kisses from her mouth to her throat. She was losing control of herself so she pushed him back. He laid his head against her chest.

"You better go before I take advantage of you" she was barely able to speak.

"Crazy baby hormones" he whispered, laughing. She pushed him off her then but not before he stole one more kiss.

She watched him run off into the woods. She loved watching him run. When he ran it seemed he was part of the earth, not running atop it. She was like a schoolgirl right now.

She needed a distraction.

As she entered their new bedroom, she was again startled by how amazing it was. Before it had just been a bed and a tiny dresser. Now the room was enormous, Jacob and his brothers had worked so hard. There was a huge bay window with a view of the woods and a window seat that she loved so much. That had been Jacob's surprise for her she thought with a smile. The room was filled with color, the walls a bright blue and covered with her artwork. It was like a little apartment and she was so happy she couldn't believe it. She knew that the money from her shows had helped pay for it but the work was all Jacob and his brothers. She had spent the time while they worked creating new work. Her canvases filled quickly as always and were already on display in Port Angeles. Of course, she and Jacob hadn't been back for their nightly "visits" again. It just wasn't the same.

She propped herself up in the window seat and began to sing to the baby. Songs Billy had taught her, old Quilete (sp) blessings. She was getting sleepy. One good thing about her huge belly was that she was no longer cold with Jacob. She could doze easily and did often. She just laid her head back and decided a nap would do wonders and when she woke up Jacob would be home.

Of course, it wasn't Jacob that woke her. It was pain far worse than she had ever felt. She couldn't breathe "oh God, this is really happening" she cried as she felt the wetness spread beneath her. The pain was truly overwhelming as she tried to stand. She sat back down, tears streaming from her face. So. Much. Pain. Have to Remember. To breathe. She thought of the breathing lessons Emily had given her. Emily had given birth on the rez too so she had been helping Jolene prepare. Taking a deep breath she finally stood. The phone was beside the bed; she just had to get there.

"Emily" she cried into the phone "it's time and Jacob…isn't…here" she was crying and talking, just praying Emily could understand her.

"I'm on my way, I'll tell Sam" Emily hung up quickly and arrived in the room even quicker.

The pain had passed for a minute so Jolene had already laid out the blankets for the birth. She was to give birth in this room. Jacob had said it was okay and she could go to the hospital, but she knew how important it was for this baby to be born in La Push.

Emily entered quickly and began to help.

"It will be okay Jo. I'll be here the whole time and Jacob was only a few miles away so he should be here any minute" she smiled and Jolene instantly felt better.

She heard him calling her name before he even entered the house and she smiled at Emily.

"Sam was a maniac, just be ready" Emily winked at her.

Jacob rushed into the room and stood before her, fear in his eyes.

"You can touch me," she said, grinning. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, his voice filled with a mixture of love and concern. She was in the middle of telling him when she felt the pain again. Jacob grabbed her hands and she held onto them with all she had. She knew the squeezing had to hurt, just a little, but he never flinched. Just smiled that toothy smile of his. She was weeping by the time this one ended.

"Emily…is this normal?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Yes Jacob. Seeing how close together the contractions are, I don't think it will be very long. She needs to get ready."

"You hear that darlin', the pup is ready. You want to come lay down?" his voice so sweet, she started to calm down. This was going to be harder than she thought though. He helped her sit down and he sat behind her. His warm hands rubbing circles against her back. They spent the next couple of hours like that. She felt like she was most certainly going to die and then Emily told her to push once more and it was over. Jacob was suddenly still and then she heard the most amazing thing she had ever heard…their baby was crying.

Jacob never moved from behind her. Emily handed her the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; a miniature Jacob. She was weeping and she looked up at Jacob and he was too. He kissed her softly and very gently reached out to the little one. He instantly took his dad's finger into his small hand. She heard Jacob gasp and then whisper, "hey pup".

"OhmyGod Jo, he's so perfect. You did so good baby, so good."

"He looks just like you, of course he is perfect" she was hardly able to form words as she looked at their child. You can't imagine what it's like to be so in love with someone and to have that love take form.

You just can't imagine…


	26. Chapter 26

"_Jacob!!!!" Sam's voice entered his thoughts. "It's Jolene…it's the baby…NOW!!!"_

"_Oh God…is Emily there? I'm a few miles out but I'll be there…. ohmyGod…" he couldn't believe it. She just had to go into labor with him on patrol…._

"_Emily's there and dude-don't panic. They have been preparing for this for months. Emily is really great at this…."_

"_Don't panic!!!! Who are you talking to, I was there when Sammy was born" _

"_Yeah…you're right. Hurry up!!!"_

_He ran faster than he had ever run to get to her. He didn't want her to be alone. He had heard the cries of a woman in labor before and he hated Jolene would have to experience that. He thought of how beautiful she was on the porch earlier. When he got lost in her like that, she just let him. He had never dreamed he would be this lucky and now, there was going to be a baby. He and Jolene had made a person. How amazing is that? _

_He could hear her cries as he approached the house; sometimes wolf hearing really wasn't all that great. He phased immediately, her name on his lips as he ran into the house._

_She was just standing there, she and Emily had already gotten the room ready, like she didn't know what to do…her face calm now. He didn't know how to act, or what to do either. Emily had been a midwife for a couple years now and she had told them what to expect but standing here now, all he felt was fear._

"_You can touch me" she spoke softly, a grin on her face. So of course he grabbed her up and kissed her, he was more gentle than usual. She was right in the middle of telling him what happened when shock filled her eyes. He knew she was in pain so he grabbed her hands and she grabbed back. He wasn't prepared for the strength she actually possessed as she squeezed his hands. He just smiled though; he had to keep her calm even though seeing her face like that was absolute torture. He just had to stand there and let her suffer and it was killing him._

_He sat down behind her as she prepared to have their little one. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear as she cried and trembled. Then, Emily said push and he heard the baby cry. As much as he'd thought of this moment, there was nothing that could actually prepare you for seeing your son for the first time. Son!!! Emily laid him on Jolene's chest and the sheer beauty of the moment was one he would never forget. He couldn't hold back the tears. He reached out his hand and the baby reached up and grabbed one of his fingers with his tiny hand. It was the single best moment of his life._

* * *

He woke up reaching for her. She wasn't beside him. Of course, he didn't have to look far to find her. She was sitting in the rocking chair holding their son. They were an absolute vision in the moonlight that streamed through the bay window. He just lay there and watched, not letting her know he was awake. She had her eyes closed as the baby fed, a faint smile on her generous mouth. He felt he would almost burst with sheer joy just at the sight. It had only been one week but the feelings were overwhelming him. Every time he looked at her the love he felt was so strong he had to look away and the pup, well that little guy was everything he'd dreamed of plus some. He had asked Sam if it was normal to feel so protective, he felt like phasing when anyone got close to the two of them. Sam told him he still felt like that and Sammy was two years old. He was just going to have to adjust. Great, he just hoped he didn't kill someone while he did that.

He watched as the baby released himself, obviously his mother's milk had done the trick.

"You eat just like your papa, little one." She sighed, obviously exhausted. The little guy really could eat.

"I thought my appetite was one of my strong points" he said, softly, unable to keep quiet.

She looked across the room and grinned at him. Her eyes always lit up when he spoke to her, **every time.** "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"You know I can't sleep without you," he said, attempting to act pitiful.

"Oh please, you could sleep in the bathtub" she smirked

"True…**but **I sleep better when you are right here" he patted the spot on the bed next to him; smiling the bright smile he knew she couldn't resist.

She walked over and joined him. She laid the pup between them. Jacob did have to be careful not to get him too hot, which was really hard. Even still his hands immediately went to rubbing the babies belly. He looked at Jolene, who was looking back with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe this is real…. it still feels like a dream" she said softly and leaned down, kissing his hand.

"Yeah, it does. Look at him…. he's so perfect. I could watch you with him forever you know" he looked at her with such love, she sighed.

"You do realize we have to name him eventually" he teased.

"Ok, but you can't just keep saying no because you think they are weird" she whispered. The pup had fallen back to sleep.

"I'm sorry if I don't want him to have a girl's name"

"Ok, ok…. I get it…. well you already said no to Jacob Jr."

"Yeah, well I want him to have a strong name." She frowned; she had already told him Jacob was a strong name. He just smiled at her. He liked his name just fine, but this baby was special.

They lay there in silence, minds wandering. He didn't know what he wanted to call this little guy. He looked over at Jo and smiled, she smiled back and reached across to touch his face. Her soft hand against his skin felt so nice, too nice. He exhaled slowly closing his eyes and then he took her hand from his face and placed it over his heart.

He heard her whisper "Jude" and she sounded like an angel.

"What does that one mean?" he asked with a smile. There were no less than a dozen baby books scattered across their room.

"The praised one" she spoke softly and he looked at her, at that smile and then down at their boy and knew there couldn't be a better name.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fluffy dance alert!!!**

She was walking along the beach, Jude pressed against her. Jacob had made her a baby carrier from an old soft blanket that was his mothers. It tied around her back, covered the little one and nestled him against her chest in the exact perfect place. He always fell instantly asleep when she placed him there. She thought of how she had cried when Jacob presented it to her. He had been so proud and to know that it belonged to his mother, that she had probably swaddled her precious Jacob in it when he was a baby. It was too much.

She loved walking along the beach with her son. That's how they usually spent his naptime. Just to be in that place with her little one sleeping against her, well, there was nothing more special to her. The past few weeks had flown by in a state of dreamlike bliss. She and Jacob spent all their time just unable to begin to understand how lucky they were. Of course, her poor husband also had to deal with his wolf like territorialism. Every time someone came to see the baby, she would try and calm him but eventually just have to accept that he was going to be a trembling mess until they left. At least the growling had quieted a bit, she thought with a smile.

Of course, they both had to deal with the fact that her body still needed time to heal. Which was not going well…they had a relationship that existed on a whole other level from normal people. Jacob needed to be near her, touching her, almost every second of his day. She had grown accustomed to feeling like a magnet for his warm embrace, who was she kidding; she had grown more than accustomed. She had grown to crave him in the exact same way. All she ever wanted was to be with him. Of course, this was on her mind as he snuck up behind her on her walk. His arms, always instantly warming, wrapped themselves around her waist. His mouth, always so hot against her skin, found its ways beneath her hair and onto the back of her neck. She sighed, God he wanted her to just die, didn't he?

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered, her voice filled with want.

"Exactly what you do to me every time I look at you" he whispered back, his voice filled with the same want. "Let's lay the pup down and let him finish his nap…and we can…." He could barely form sentences.

"Mmmm" was all she could murmur as his hands began to wander.

There was a spot on the beach, behind some big pieces of driftwood; not Bella's driftwood Jacob had told her-as if that bothered her still, where they often ended up. She carefully removed Jude from her chest and laid him in the soft sand. He never stirred and

before she could turn around Jacob tackled her. He pressed her into the sand and she pressed back harder against him. Their bodies tangled and their kisses were everywhere. Oh God how she wanted him, needed to feel him everywhere but her body betrayed her.

So they lay there, their kisses and hands driving each other to the brink of insanity but the passion had to be quenched. He whispered, " I love you" as though she didn't know, couldn't feel how much. Finally Jacob stopped, always the protector, and lay beside her gently rubbing her back.

"How much longer?" he whispered, his voice strained with the pain of not being able to be with her.

"A few more weeks love…just a few more weeks" she whispered, and turned to face him. Pressing her face into his bare chest, sand scratching at her soft skin.

"How'd I get so lucky?" he asked; finally able to smile at her.

She just smiled back realizing she was in fact the lucky one. Then Jude cried out and they both grinned. Everything about him excited them. Even when he cried.

"I bet he's hungry…I'm always hungry" Jacob joked.

"I know, he definitely takes after you…." she smiled, and picked up the baby. She propped herself against the driftwood and let Jude attach himself to her. The instant he begin to drink, her eyes automatically closed. There was something so beautiful about these moments. Feeding her child from her own body as nature intended. God, she loved knowing that her milk was responsible for his growth that she nurtured him-filled his little belly. She opened her eyes eventually and found that as always, Jacob just lay there watching. So much love and wonder in his eyes. There were no words; there never were-they spoke to each other in silences in a way others couldn't understand.

When Jude finally finished Jacob reached for him. His eyes lit up at just feeling his pup in his hands. Hands, which swallowed the baby up, she thought with a smile. When Jacob held him, it was like watching every dream she had ever had come true. He whispered sweetly to Jude and proceeded to burp him. Those two had a bond almost instantly and when Jacob held him, they were in their own world. Jacob had said earlier, how did he get so lucky…. she had to laugh because sitting here watching this incredible man hold their incredible child she was overcome with just how lucky she was. Spending all those years in the woods alone, she had no idea. Now she's here, on this sacred land blessed to have a husband who is spiritually bound to her and a child who she loved so much she might indeed burst.

"Isn't your mama beautiful when she laughs little one? I think she's probably about the most beautiful thing in the universe when she laughs…what do you think?" Jacob asked Jude, and then looked over at her smiling. "He said he agrees"

"Oh did he now? Well, that's good news, isn't it?" she said, grinning.

"What's so funny by the way, am I not doing this right?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"Oh God no, you are perfect, you're both perfect "she said taking in their black hair and dark skin "that's just it. I was just laughing at how unbelievably perfect my life is…." She said, immediately feeling silly. Jacob reached over, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

"Do you know how it makes me feel to hear you say that?" he asked, his voice deep.

"Good, I hope" she said, her voice filled with love.

"Good doesn't even begin to cover it. To know that I make you feel like that…. it's just…. it's everything to me."

She just sighed and nestled closer against him, letting the warmth wash over her. The sun had begun to set and it was getting colder but right now, with Jacob holding onto her and Jude, she thought it felt like heaven.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoox**


End file.
